


Son las verdades las que acaban con las mentiras

by Nakuru



Category: Tiger & Bunny
Genre: Blackmail, Community: retos_a_lacarta, Español | Spanish, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Getting to Know Each Other, Hand Jobs, M/M, One Night Stands
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:41:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 31,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26314363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nakuru/pseuds/Nakuru
Summary: Kotetsu había quedado lleno de curiosidad cuando Yuri Petrov había ido a Apollon Media en busca de ayuda. De curiosidad y deseos de darle una mano, claro, porque obviamente para eso estaban los héroes y por eso mismo no veía ninguna razón para no involucrarse.
Relationships: Kaburagi T. Kotetsu/Yuri Petrov
Kudos: 6





	Son las verdades las que acaban con las mentiras

Enderezarse y mantener su mirada al frente era ya prácticamente un hábito cada vez que las casualidades de la vida lo llevaban a estar frente a Yuri Petrov.

Quizás debería sentirse avergonzado por ello, no solo porque era una respuesta inconsciente, sino porque era el resultado de las muchas veces que había tenido la mala suerte de terminar en la corte presidida por dicho juez.

Él culpaba a su suerte y no a sus acciones, sin embargo, pues no podía pensar en una sola vez en la que hubiese destruido algo con intención, cosa que hacía que siempre sintiese que era injusto que lo culparan en primer lugar, y aun así nunca había podido quejarse de las decisiones de Petrov. Petrov no era permisivo y parecía incapaz de perdonar la más pequeña de las faltas, pero nunca se excedía en sus veredictos.

Fuera de los tribunales, Petrov era perfectamente cortés, aunque impersonal y por mucho que eso hacía que se viese más intimidante de lo que alguien con una sonrisa debería ser, Kotetsu sospechaba que esa era su manera de permanecer al margen y ser objetivo y él podía respetar eso.

No que eso lo hiciese sentirse mejor al tener al juez cerca.

Incluso mientras Petrov no lo estaba viendo, como ahora, Kotetsu sentía que debía mantenerse alerta y tener cuidado, ya que nada pasaría desapercibido bajo la atenta mirada del juez.

Por lo menos esta vez alguna destrucción no era la razón por la que estaba frente a Petrov y de hecho ni siquiera estaban en una corte, mas por mucho que Kotetsu se repitió eso, no pudo sentirse tranquilo o siquiera relajar su postura.

Si al menos no estuvieran solos o si supiese el propósito de esto, Kotetsu sospechaba que podría sentirse mejor; pero, por el momento, su única opción era esperar y esperar y no removerse en su asiento por mucho que quisiera hacerlo.

¿Y cuánto más tendría que estar así?

La respuesta quizás fue "solos unos minutos", aunque a Kotetsu se le antojó como una eternidad y estaba dispuesto a jurar (frente a testigos y en un tribunal presidido por Petrov mismo) que para el momento en el que finalmente se abrió la puerta y dejaron de estar solos, sus piernas habían comenzado a adormecerse.

—Lamento la tardanza —dijo Bunny, reapareciendo en la sala de reuniones en la que Kotetsu y Petrov se encontraban en un incómodo silencio que solo había sido roto por el ocasional sonido de hojas de papel siendo pasadas.

Tras Bunny se encontraba Saito, quien para bien o para mal no traía puesto su excéntrico gorro-megáfono y estaba moviendo sus labios, tal vez pronunciando un saludo o quejándose por lo bajo de ser apartado de su trabajo para lo que fuera que fuese esto.

Petrov dejó a un lado los documentos que había estado revisando y se puso de pie, sus labios curvados en una sonrisa que carecía de sinceridad, no solo porque su mirada era dura, sino porque la tensión era visible en todo su cuerpo. Él lucía como si estuviese tan poco a gusto estando aquí como Kotetsu lo había estado al verse abandonado haciendo de compañía para el juez cuando era obvio que Petrov habría preferido estar solo, cosa que había hecho evidente al cortar desde el comienzo los previos intentos de Kotetsu de charlar mientras aguardaban.

—No se preocupe —replicó Petrov con un tono perfectamente cortés—. Les agradezco que hayan accedido a esta reunión. —Petrov hizo una pausa, dándole un vistazo al lugar— ¿Esta sala es realmente segura?

Saito contestó algo que resultó inaudible para Kotetsu, pero quizás no para Bunny, quien pareció contener una sonrisa que sin duda se debía a la colorida forma en la que Saito reaccionaba cuando alguien ponía en duda alguna de sus invenciones.

—Por supuesto. —Bunny cerró la puerta y presionó un botón que produjo un corto pitido—. Saito asegura que no hay un lugar más segundo en todo el edificio.

La sala no se veía diferente a las muchas otras en el edificio de Apollon Media, mas Kotetsu había escuchado que no era lo que parecía y que por eso se había convertido en el lugar para cualquier reunión que requiriese absoluta confidencialidad y esta, aparentemente, era una de ellas.

Petrov exhaló en un suspiro y asintió, tomando asiento de nuevo, y aguardó hasta que Bunny y Saito hicieron lo mismo.

—Hoy no estoy aquí como supervisor de los héroes —comenzó y Kotetsu tuvo la sensación de que Petrov lo observó de reojo por un instante—. Tampoco en calidad de representante de la rama judicial. No oficialmente.

Kotetsu alzó una ceja e intercambió una mirada con Bunny, quien lucía tan perplejo como lo había estado minutos atrás, cuando Petrov había llegado pidiendo ver a los héroes patrocinados por Apollon Media y a Saito por alguna razón que todavía estaba por ser mencionada.

—No tienen ninguna obligación de hacer nada —continuó Petrov y aunque mantuvo su tono perfectamente neutro, algo en sus ojos cambió, como si los estuviese examinando y juzgando— y es posible que no recibirán ningún tipo de reconocimiento.

—Pero somos héroes —dijo Kotetsu antes de poder contenerse y sonrió incómodo cuando la atención de Petrov se centró en él—, no nos vamos a negar a ayudar a alguien.

Por el rabillo del ojo, Kotetsu se dio cuenta de que Bunny estaba haciendo una mueca, quizás porque no quería comprometerse a algo sin saber que era (en especial tratándose de algo que no era su trabajo) o quizá porque no aprobaba que Kotetsu interrumpiera al juez de esa manera, mas Petrov no se lo tomó mal. Su postura pareció relajarse, de hecho, y entrelazó sus manos sobre el escritorio antes de volver a hablar.

—Imagino que han escuchado que hace poco un juez decidió retirarse de su cargo anticipadamente alegando motivos personales.

Kotetsu no podía decir que lo había hecho, pero Bunny asintió y Saito movió sus labios en una respuesta que pasó desapercibida.

—También habrán escuchado de algunos controversiales veredictos los últimos meses.

Eso sí era algo que Kotetsu sí sabía.

Era difícil no hacerlo cuando se había convertido en un escándalo que incluso había ocasionado protestas en las que los héroes habían tenido que intervenir, mas si le preguntaban por detalles, lo único que podía decir era que personas que todos consideraban culpables habían salido libres y que uno de dichos culpables, el único que había sido acusado de asesinato, había muerto a manos de Lunatic días después de su juicio.

—Asumo que todo está conectado —comentó Barnaby con perspicacia.

Por un corto instante, Petrov apretó sus labios y entornó sus ojos en una muestra tan clara de repudio que tomó a Kotetsu por sorpresa.

Seriedad, cortesía y ocasionalmente displicencia era algo que Kotetsu estaba acostumbrado a ver en Petrov, pero ese gesto no solo se salía del molde de lo usual, sino que parecía inconsciente, sincero, algo que Kotetsu nunca había pensado las veces en las que había tratado con Petrov.

Extraño.

—Sí —dijo simplemente Petrov, de nuevo con una máscara de neutralidad ocultando su expresión—. Varios jueces han sido víctimas del mismo extorsionista.

—¿Por qué cree que es solo uno? —cuestionó Bunny de inmediato, como si no necesitase un momento para pensar en lo que Petrov estaba afirmando, a diferencia de Kotetsu.

No que eso fuera porque estuviese sorprendido o distraido o teniendo problemas al intentar hilar las conexiones que tal vez su compañero estaba tratando de hacer, sino porque no podía ser tan simple si Petrov estaba aquí y no hablando con la policía.

—Sus métodos, obviamente —replicó Petrov con una pizca de irritación en su tono.

—¿Y la policía no ha conseguido encontrarlo?

—Ellos no están investigando. —La molestia de Petrov fue más evidente y Kotetsu comenzaba a sospechar que esa falta de atención de parte de las autoridades era la razón en particular de su mal humor—. Podría decirse que el número de personas que saben qué está pasando y la extensión de ello no son más de diez.

—¿Incluyéndonos? —preguntó Kotetsu con incredulidad. Esto sonaba como algo demasiado grande como para que tan pocas personas lo supieran.

—Para evitar un escándalo —dijo Barnaby al mismo tiempo.

—A nadie le interesa que sus secretos salgan a la luz —afirmó Petrov, aparentemente ignorando el interrogante de Kotetsu—. Ni siquiera estoy seguro de cuántas veces el curso de la justicia se ha visto pervertido por la misma razón.

—No entiendo. —Kotetsu alzó una mano, rogando que lo dejaran hablar primero—. Está diciendo que nadie ha querido denunciar lo que está pasando, ¿cierto? Pero usted lo sabe...

—Lo descubrí —aclaró Petrov con un suspiro cansado— y tuve la oportunidad de confirmarlo recientemente.

—¿Intentaron chantajearlo? —Kotetsu no podía imaginar a alguien tratando de intimidar a Petrov (no con éxito, por lo menos), y sin duda el que estuviera hablándoles de esto probaba que quien fuese que lo hubiera hecho no había logrado amedrentarlo.

—No. —Petrov estiró una mano hacia los documentos que había estado examinando durante la espera y los tomó, mas no abrió la carpeta ni se la ofreció a ninguno de ellos—. Lo que sé viene de un tercero, pero tengo buenas razones para creerle y mis manos están atadas para hacer algo. Sin alguien que denuncie, nadie se preocupará por investigar en primer lugar.

—Pero usted está seguro de todo esto —dijo Barnaby, sonando extrañamente cauteloso— y ha estado investigando por su cuenta.

Ah, sin duda Bunny reconocía algo así luego de años haciendo lo mismo, aunque por razones mucho más personales.

Petrov estuvo en silencio por un momento, luciendo como alguien que está eligiendo cuidadosamente sus próximas palabras.

—Quería asegurarme de que no se tratara de coincidencias desafortunadas. —Petrov suspiró y colocó la carpeta de nuevo en la mesa antes de empujarla hacia ellos—. Ahí encontrarán los casos en los que no tengo ninguna duda de que el extorsionista manipuló el veredicto.

Barnaby fue quien tomó la carpeta y ojeó los documentos mientras Kotetsu miró por encima de su hombro, apenas distinguiendo nombres y fechas y números que quizás eran de un archivo o de algo más que no le dijeron nada.

—Y hay más.

Pese a que las palabras de Bunny no habían formado un interrogante, Petrov contestó:  
—Eso temo.

—Así que usted vino a pedirnos ayuda para atrapar al culpable —afirmó Kotetsu con una pizca de orgullo, sintiendo que al fin comprendía. De todos los héroes (y policías y detectives privados) de la ciudad, Petrov los había escogido a ellos para esto y esa era una clara muestra de confianza que Kotetsu no había esperado.

—Con localizarlo y tener evidencia en su contra sería suficiente. Una de las... víctimas —explicó Petrov, labios fruncidos como si esa palabra se le antojase agria— que aceptó haber sido contactado antes de un juicio, me dio a entender que las fotos que usaron en su contra provenían de las cámaras de seguridad de un hotel. Y tengo entendido que el sistema de seguridad de dicho hotel fue diseñado por usted —finalizó, mirando directamente a Saito.

Así que por eso había pedido la presencia de Saito en esta reunión... y quizás esa era la única razón por la que había acudido a Apollon Media en primer lugar; él y Bunny solo eran un extra.

Con una mueca, Kotetsu apoyó un codo en la mesa y su mentón en esa mano, perdiendo la motivación de mantener una mejor apariencia frente a Petrov, mientras Saito pronunció algo con suficiente emoción que Kotetsu creyó alcanzar a percibir su voz pese a que Barnaby inclinó su cabeza para oírlo bien.

—Saito asegura que no hay forma de que hayan hackeado su sistema —explicó Bunny. Petrov negó con su cabeza.

—Si se tratase de un trabajo interno, solo jueces que hayan visitado ese hotel habrían sido extorsionados, pero por lo que he podido averiguar ese no es el caso. —Petrov bajó su vista, fijándose en la superficie de la mesa—. Esta es la única pista que podría servir de algo. Si en una revisión descubriesen algún ingreso no autorizado al sistema y fuese posible descubrir quién estuvo tras él...

—¿Y nosotros? —preguntó Barnaby una vez fue claro que Petrov iba a dejar que su silencio implicara el resto. Kotetsu quería saber lo mismo.

Petrov bien podría haber buscado solamente a Saito, incluso fuera de Apollon Media si quería mantener todo en secreto, como aparentemente quería hacer.

Kotetsu se enderezó de nuevo sin pensarlo, concentrándose en la respuesta del juez.

—Como héroes, ustedes tienen la autoridad de realizar un arresto si son testigos de una actividad criminal —señaló Petrov, alzando su vista para dirigirla hacia Bunny primero y luego hacia Kotetsu—. En este caso podrían estar ayudando a su compañía y lo que se descubra en investigaciones posteriores se encargará del resto.

Tenía sentido, mucho sentido.

Kotetsu asintió con su cabeza y le dedicó una mirada a Bunny.

—Debería ser fácil, ¿no?

—No necesariamente —replicó Barnaby, luciendo poco contento por alguna razón que Kotetsu desconocía—. Imagino que si todo se maneja como una investigación interna, el departamento de justicia podrá evitar que las irregularidades salgan a la luz.

Aunque Kotetsu podía ver la lógica de Bunny, no le convencía. Petrov no parecía interesado en ayudar a encubrir todo, por el contrario.

—No, al menos si está en mis manos —dijo Petrov con firmeza y volvió a entrelazar sus manos y pese a que su postura era perfectamente recta, se enderezó aun más, alzando su cabeza—. Para que se revisen las malas decisiones que han sido tomadas en los últimos meses es necesario que se sepa qué ocurrió.

—¿Y si no encontramos nada? —cuestionó Bunny.

Petrov parpadeó y pasados unos segundos frunció el ceño como si no hubiese considerado esa posibilidad.

—En ese caso será necesario encontrar otro tipo de pista —replicó Petrov con un tono tan neutro que era evidente que estaba ocultando lo que realmente pensaba de la posibilidad, lo cual no era nada positivo si Kotetsu juzgaba por la forma en que tensó sus dedos, sus nudillos viéndose blancos debido a ello.

Era evidente que al juez le importaba esto y mucho, cosa que era casi inesperada tratándose de Petrov, quien siempre mantenía una calma que más semejaba a indiferencia, en opinión de Kotetsu.

Pero su deseo de justicia era sincero, tal como su pedido de ayuda, por lo que antes de pensar en lo que estaba haciendo, Kotetsu sonrió.

—O ponerle una trampa. —Su sugerencia atrajo la atención de todos, incluso de Saito, quien se giró en su asiento hacia Kotetsu y pronunció algo imposible de escuchar—. Si hacemos que salga por sí solo, no hay necesidad de tantas investigaciones y adivinanzas.

—¿Y cómo, exactamente? —Fue Bunny el que preguntó, sonando exasperado.

—Bueno... —Kotetsu se esforzó en no dejar de sonreír, algo más difícil de lo esperado cuando Petrov lo estaba observando fijamente con sus ojos entrecerrados—. ¿Se ofrece como cebo, su señoría?

Por un segundo, Kotetsu temió que había dicho lo equivocado y conseguiría ser testigo de Petrov perdiendo su paciencia, mas la expresión de Petrov se tornó pensativa.

—Es una opción —replicó en voz inesperadamente baja—. Hay suficientes coincidencias entre los juicios que han sido manipulados para poder tener una idea de a qué tipo de acusados les ofrece sus servicios, por lo que es posible predecir y manipular quién será su próximo blanco.

Bueno, esa era una forma larga y tendida de aceptar que creía que era una buena idea, por lo que Kotetsu se relajó, contando la victoria que acababa de obtener.

—Es arriesgado —señaló Barnaby, pero parecía más dispuesto a considerarlo que antes.

—Por supuesto, no será necesario si encuentra algo en su investigación —declaró Petrov dirigiéndose a Saito—. ¿Cuánto cree que tardará? 

Saito habló por un largo rato, mas debido al volumen de su voz, Barnaby fue el único que pudo escucharlo y tras un largo rato, dijo:  
—Saito se comunicará con usted en cuanto termine, a más tardar mañana.

Kotetsu sospechaba que eso era un resumen muy limitado de lo que Saito había dicho, pero Petrov lo aceptó fácilmente.

—Siendo así, esperaré su informe —dijo, dando por terminado el tema al tiempo que se puso de pie.

Todos lo imitaron y Barnaby preguntó si podían conservar los documentos que Petrov les había entregado, cosa que el juez contestó con una afirmativa, mas antes de que éste se despidiera y saliera del lugar, Kotetsu no pudo contenerse de decir:  
—Pero si no hay nada...

Si bien Petrov había dado a entender que estaba dispuesto a arriesgarse, no lo había confirmado y Kotetsu tenía curiosidad y presentía que podría escuchar algo sincero del juez en ese instante.

Y no se equivocó.

Aunque Petrov lo examinó por un corto momento, no decidió fingir no notar lo que Kotetsu le estaba preguntando.

—Veré que puedo hacer que no parezca sospechoso —dijo Petrov en un suspiro—. No tendría mucho sentido involucrar a alguien más y asumo que ustedes están dispuestos a colaborar para atrapar a quien esté detrás de esto.

Kotetsu asintió, incapaz de contener una nueva sonrisa ante el poco directo «sí, lo haré» que acababa de escuchar y con el impulso que eso le dio, cuestionó en broma:  
—Así que... ¿cuál es su secreto?

—¿Secreto? —repitió Petrov con una lentitud que más parecía recelo.

—El que podrían usar contra usted.

—¡Kotetsu! —lo regañó Barnaby de inmediato antes de girar hacia Petrov—. Lo siento, Kotetsu se excedió.

—Si es necesario que participe en una trampa para atraparlo —dijo Petrov, ignorando la disculpa y luciendo como si solo estuviese concentrado en Kotetsu—, será necesario organizar una mentira creíble.

—Así que tiene algo que ocultar —pronunció Kotetsu, más para sí mismo que para cualquiera de los que estaban presentes.

En cierta forma había esperado que Petrov dijese que no tenía uno o algo parecido, pues lo en serio que se tomaba la ley lo hacía pensar que Petrov era tan duro consigo mismo como con los que pisaban la corte que presidia y por lo tanto, se comportaba de una manera irreprochable incluso en privado, a diferencia de otros jueces.

Pero el que básicamente hubiese evitado responderle y que de paso se mostrase más precavido que molesto por la implicación, hablaba a gritos y eso era una sorpresa en más de un sentido.

¿El gran juez Petrov no era el juez perfecto que aparentaba ser?

—O aprecio mi privacidad —señaló Petrov, cortante, y recogió su olvidado maletín del suelo—. Estaré esperando su informe —le dijo a Saito con un tono tan carente de emoción que contrastaba grandemente con la manera en la que había hablado antes—. Que tengan un buen día.

El que esas palabras no hubiesen sido remarcadas con un portazo era una sorpresa más, pues salió tan rápido que su partir semejaba a una huida y su mal humor había resultado obvio pese a sus buenos modales y a su voz controlada.

—Él tiene algo que ocultar —repitió Kotetsu con voz ahogada, dirigiéndose a Bunny una vez Petrov cerró la puerta al salir—. Él es _humano_.

—¿Ese era tu punto? —resopló Barnaby al tiempo que reacomodó sus anteojos en el puente de su nariz—. No creo que ponerlo en tu contra sea buena idea.

—No puede ser más duro de lo que ya es —contestó Kotetsu con una indiferencia que no habría sentido solo unos minutos atrás, pues con ese simple intercambio su forma de ver al juez había cambiado—. ¿Qué crees que sea?

Y ahora tenía curiosidad, mucha más que antes, cuando solamente había querido averiguar que tanto estaba dispuesto a hacer Petrov para encontrar al culpable, porque esto iba más allá de las obligaciones de Petrov.

—No sé ni tampoco me importa. —Barnaby suspiró—. Esto ni siquiera nos corresponde.

—¿Cómo puedes decir eso, Bunny? —Kotetsu miró a su compañero con incredulidad—. Esto es mucho más el trabajo de un héroe que todo el papeleo que nos ponen a hacer.

—Ese _es_ nuestro trabajo —remarcó Barnaby con solo un deje de molestia en su voz—. Este no.

—Pero no le dijiste nada al juez —señaló Kotetsu una vez fue obvio que su compañero no planeaba elaborar en el por qué consideraba que lo que Petrov les estaba pidiendo no era algo que los debía involucrar.

—Obviamente. Mantener una buena imagen sí es parte del trabajo de un héroe.

—¿En serio, Bunny? —Kotetsu movió su cabeza de un lado a otro, decepcionado. No que no entendiese que era mejor ser un héroe genial y obviamente comprendía que tener contentos a los patrocinadores era importante, pero eso último en particular era más una obligación desafortunada que un verdadero deber; además, Petrov sabía lo suficiente de lo que ocurría tras bambalinas como para preocuparse por mantener una imagen frente a él—. Yo diría que es más importante ayudar a alguien que está pidiendo ayuda, como él.

Barnaby ajustó sus anteojos, luciendo pensativo.

—¿Realmente le crees?

—¿Qué?

—¿Realmente piensas que no va a ayudar a que se evite un escándalo y por eso insistió que incluso esta reunión fuese en secreto?

—Sí. —Kotetsu tenía una certeza absoluta de eso, aun si habían detalles de los que no estaba tan convencido—. Él no es el tipo de persona que hace excepciones para nada.

—Esperemos que sea cierto.

Kotetsu abrió su boca, queriendo protestar que Bunny estaba siendo receloso sin razón y que el que no fueran a recibir puntos era lo de menos en todo esto, mas se vio interrumpido por el rechinar del asiento de Saito, quien se había puesto de pie con brusquedad y abandonó el lugar murmurando para sí mismo algo sobre su sistema y lo imposible que todo esto era.

Intercambiando una mirada con su compañero, Kotetsu decidió esperar un rato antes de salir y Barnaby aparentemente decidió lo mismo, compartiendo su falta de interés en escuchar a Saito quejarse de lo que quizás consideraba una calumnia contra su trabajo.

* * *

Kotetsu no pudo librarse de escuchar a Saito, pues al día siguiente él los recibió en su taller con su casco con megáfono puesto y un muy mal humor que lo estaba llevando a ser incluso más ruidoso de lo normal.

Tapar sus oídos, de hecho, no estaba haciendo nada para salvarlos del constante parloteo sobre protocolos de seguridad, códigos corruptos y una sarta de cosas que Kotetsu no podía fingir que entendía.

Lo que sí sabía era que las sospechas de Petrov habían sido ciertas y el sistema de Saito no había sido tan perfecto y a prueba de hackers como Saito había creído y que aparentemente la cantidad de ingresos no autorizados que habían pasado desapercibido iba más allá de lo que Petrov mismo creía, y encima de todo el culpable no había dejado ninguna pista real que les permitiese ir a arrestarlo en lugar de seguir escuchando a Saito.

—¿Imagino que eso significa que sí tocará usar el plan B? —cuestionó Kotetsu en un susurro, dirigiéndose a Bunny una vez Saito hizo una pausa para recuperar el aliento.

Barnaby sonrió sin ninguna alegría.

—Saito todavía está trabajando —dijo Barnaby, señalando el teclado que Saito había estado golpeando todo el tiempo pese a también estar hablando—, todavía es posible que encuentre algo.

—¡ES SOLO CUESTIÓN DE TIEMPO! —declaró Saito, obviamente también prestándoles atención como si fuese todo un experto en multitareas—. ¡NO ES POSIBLE QUE NO ENCUENTRE CÓMO HIZO ESTO!

—Pero cómo lo hizo y dónde está no es lo mismo, ¿no?

—Dejemos que Saito trabaje —pronunció Barnaby rápidamente, dedicándole a Kotetsu una mirada de advertencia que parecía indicar que lo último que quería era que Kotetsu le echara leña al fuego e hiciese que Saito dijera algo más— y esperemos que el juez no necesite más de nosotros.

—¿Qué, estás diciendo que vas a dejar al juez solo luego de que nos buscó? —De hecho, ahora que lo pensaba, Barnaby había insinuado algo parecido el día anterior.

—No sabría que más podríamos hacer. —Bunny se encogió de hombros—. Y tal vez Petrov tenga otras ideas que no nos involucren.

—¿Y mi idea? Si la usamos, al juez le vendría bien algo de apoyo.

Barnaby suspiró de manera exagerada.

—Tú solo tienes curiosidad, admítelo.

Negar eso era imposible, mas al mismo tiempo no era toda la verdad.

La dedicación de Petrov era impresionante y a la vez inesperada, pues él parecía ser el tipo de persona que no cruzaba ningún límite en su deber y esto (investigar y ayudar a llevar a alguien a la justicia) iba mucho más allá de las obligaciones de un juez.

Y eso, en particular, lo había hecho verlo de una manera diferente, pues probaba que Petrov no era simplemente alguien que seguía la ley al pie de la letra y sí era alguien que estaba dispuesto a luchar por lo que creía.

Todo eso, a su vez, lograba que Yuri Petrov se viese más humano que nunca y que se preguntase que más había bajo la aparente objetividad que el juez se esforzaba en mantener.

—¿Y? —Kotetsu retó a su compañero con su mirada—. Puedo hacer lo correcto y saciar mi curiosidad. 

—E involucrarte en algo que no te incumbe —resopló Barnaby con abierta desaprobación.

—Vamos, Bunny. ¡Él fue el que nos pidió ayuda! —señaló Kotetsu de nuevo, impaciente—. Y tú también tienes curiosidad, admítelo.

—No realmente.

—No te creo.

—Ni siquiera entiendo por qué te interesa tanto.

—Bueno, es Petrov. —Esa debería ser toda la explicación necesaria, mas Barnaby no lució convencido.

—¿Y?

—¿Alguna vez lo has visto pedir un favor o mostrarse interesado por algo o hacer algo más de lo que tiene que hacer?

—No creo que siquiera lo habría visto tantas veces si no fuese por tu culpa.

—Bunny —se lamentó Kotetsu, deseando que Barnaby no hubiese mencionado algo así—. Al menos piénsalo por un momento.

—Ya lo hice y sigo sin ver tu punto.

—Es como... como descubrir que bajo la máscara de un héroe hay una persona. O no exactamente, porque él no es un héroe y tú llegaste anunciando tu nombre y todos me conocen ahora, así que ya no es lo mismo. Pero el principio sí es el mismo.

—No entiendo nada de lo que estás diciendo.

Kotetsu suspiró de manera exagerada.

—Me rindo —declaró y alzó ambas manos para hacer más evidente que su rendición era absoluta—. Si no quieres entender, no puedo hacer nada. Pero podrías aprender a apreciar la curiosidad...

—Kotetsu... —interrumpió Bunny y aunque no sonaba irritado, Kotetsu decidió dejar el tema aun si sí quería dejar una última cosa clara.

—Ya, ya. Pero no me voy a negar si Petrov dice algo.

* * *

Petrov no dijo nada.

De hecho, cuando fue personalmente a averiguar qué había descubierto Saito, lo único que hizo al escuchar la mala noticia de que no estaban cerca de encontrar al culpable, aun si sí habían confirmado su existencia, fue cerrar los ojos por un segundo y suspirar.

—Saito planea seguir investigando —aseguró Barnaby, el portador de las noticias ya que Saito se había negado a despegarse de sus aparatos, todavía haciendo justo lo que Bunny había dicho que haría—. Si descubre algo, usted será el primero en saberlo.

—Veo —dijo Petrov al fin, levantándose del asiento en el que había estado—. Agradézcale de mi parte por su tiempo.

—Por supuesto. —La sonrisa con la que Bunny cerró esas palabras al tiempo que se puso de pie no era puramente profesional. Kotetsu estaba seguro de que su compañero estaba internamente aliviado de ver todo concluido así, sin mayor inconveniente que un par de reuniones en una sala segura para evitar cualquier filtración.

Y Petrov... Petrov se limitó a inclinarse para agarrar su maletín como si planeara irse sin más ni más.

Eso no era lo que Kotetsu había esperado.

—¿Eso es todo? —cuestionó con una mueca antes de poder contenerse.

Petrov giró de inmediato a verlo, entrecerrando sus ojos con un recelo que fue obvio aun cuando su tono fue perfectamente neutro al decir:  
—¿Disculpe?

Quizás no debería insistir y dejar todo como estaba, tal como Bunny estaba haciendo. No era como si fuese a sacar algo de esto o conociese lo suficiente a Petrov para estar seguro de que no terminaría ganándose el rencor de éste por hablarle así, pero...

—¿Se va a rendir?

—No recuerdo haber dicho eso. —Petrov alzó una ceja que más que un gesto interrogante, parecía ser una invitación a que continuase hablando.

—Pero...

—Acaban de decirme que no hay ninguna pista —interrumpió Petrov, probándole a Kotetsu que lo había malinterpretado—. Si Apollon Media no tiene ninguna pista, tampoco puedo reunir evidencia, ni mucho menos ustedes pueden arrestar al culpable, ¿me equivoco?

O tal vez no, tal vez Petrov sí estaba dispuesto a escucharlo.

—No. —Kotetsu apoyó sus dos codos sobre la mesa y su mentón entre sus manos—. Cuando lo pone así suena como si estuviese maniatado.

—Así son las cosas. —Petrov apartó su vista por un corto momento, luciendo pensativo—. Hay muchos límites para impartir justicia legalmente.

Eso sonaba... descorazonador.

¿Era eso lo que Petrov se sentía? ¿Por eso estaba aceptando todo como si no tuviera más opción que rendirse?

O tal vez no. Por algo los había buscado y había mencionado antes la posibilidad de hacer algo más y había insinuado que no se iba a dar por vencido.

—¿Y cuál es el plan B? —insistió Kotetsu, queriendo traer la esperanza de regreso al ambiente— ¿Ya tiene otra pista, consideró mi idea o...?

—Su idea —repitió Petrov con un tono y un semblante que no expresaban nada. 

¿Por qué Petrov hacía tan difícil entenderlo?

Kotetsu se enderezó y dejó sus palmas sobre la mesa e incapaz de quedarse quieto, terminó golpeteando la mesa con la punta de sus dedos.

—De ponerle una trampa.

—La recuerdo perfectamente.

Con un mohín, Kotetsu fulminó a Petrov con su mirada.

—¿Y?

Petrov no lució amedrentado, mas tampoco reprendió a Kotetsu ni tampoco eludió la pregunta.

—No es tan simple —dijo con seriedad y un deje de impaciencia—. Sería necesario un caso que atraiga su atención y una situación que parezca apta para ser usada como chantaje. Algo creíble, pero no demasiado obvio.

—Así que si es algo que otros saben no serviría y si es algo que parezca mentira, tampoco —resumió Kotetsu, siguiendo la lógica de Petrov.

—Sí. Si sospecha que es una trampa, todo sería en vano.

Bueno, eso sonaba más complicado de lo que Kotetsu había esperado, mas no imposible si tan solo lograban definir un detalle.

—¿Qué podría ser? —cuestionó y al ver que Petrov no parecía haber comprendido, continuó rápidamente—: Digamos, si usted hace de cebo, ¿qué sería creíble para chantajearlo?

Para sorpresa de Kotetsu, Petrov contestó con la última pregunta que Kotetsu había esperado escuchar.

—¿Así que esta vez no va a preguntarme si tengo un secreto?

¿Así que Petrov se acordaba de eso y ya ni siquiera le molestaba?

Con una pequeña sonrisa, Kotetsu dijo:  
—Bueno, si quiere contarme...

Petrov solo lo miró fijamente como si lo estuviese examinando y quién sabe por cuánto eso habría continuado de no ser por Bunny, quien sutilmente se aclaró su garganta para atraer la atención de ambos.

—Tengo entendido que hay policías con experiencia en crear escenarios para atraer la atención de criminales.

Poniendo su atención ahora en Barnaby, Petrov asintió.

—Pero con la evidencia actual la policía no se involucrará, y así lo haga, algún oficial de incógnito no será suficiente.

¿Acaso Petrov estaba siendo negativo o realmente no tenía muchas opciones?

Kotetsu se sentía inclinado por lo último e incluso comenzaba a considerar que él, Bunny y Saito bien podían ser la única opción para Petrov. Y siendo así, era obvio qué debía hacer.

—Entonces pensemos en algo —declaró Kotetsu con una amplia sonrisa que nadie más en la sala imitó, aun si por lo menos la expresión de Petrov no se agrió.

—¿Piensa que puede ayudar?

—Podemos probar. —Kotetsu se encogió de hombros y miró de reojo a Bunny, quien por lo menos no lo miró con desaprobación.

Y con un suspiro, Petrov volvió a tomar asiento.

¿Los había convencido a ambos?

El que Barnaby también volviese a su asiento indicaba eso, por lo que Kotetsu frotó sus manos y les sonrió a ambos.

—¿En qué estábamos?

—En sus ideas para crear una trampa —respondió Petrov con un tono tan neutro que no decía nada.

—Sí, um... —Una mirada más a su compañero no le dio a Kotetsu ideas y sí lo hizo ver que aunque Barnaby seguía presente, no parecía estar a punto de involucrarse—. Bueno...

¿Qué era el típico material de chantaje?

Lo primero que a Kotetsu se le venía a la cabeza eran fotos y vídeos vergonzosos, especialmente si los protagonistas de éstos habían tomado unas copas de más, pero sin duda eso no serviría para manipular a un juez, en especial si se trataba de uno honesto.

Tenía que ser algo más serio, como un crimen o algo mucho más mal visto que cantar a la madrugada y causar un par de daños gracias a la torpeza creada por el alcohol...

Una mirada a las manos de Petrov obligó a Kotetsu a descartar su primera idea.

—¿Supongo que una aventura no serviría? —buscó confirmar.

—No estoy en una relación, así que no.

—¿Algún fallo controversial?

—Puedo sustentar mis decisiones pasadas...

—¿Algún crimen en su juventud?

—Nada de eso involucra fotos recientes y hackear un sistema de seguridad —le recordó Petrov con un deje de impaciencia.

—Ah —musitó Kotetsu, hasta ahora recordando ese detalle—. Entonces...

—Parcialidad con algún héroe —intervino Barnaby.

Kotetsu se giró por completo hacia Bunny, agradecido y alegre de finalmente tener el apoyo de su compañero, contrario a lo que había esperado.

—Es cierto que debo ser especialmente imparcial con todo lo que involucra a los héroes —replicó Petrov tras considerarlo por unos cortos momentos—, además de evitar cualquier relación personal con cualquiera de los héroes.

—Ahí está lo que necesitamos —decidió Kotetsu—, la pregunta es quién.

—No puedo poner en riesgo la identidad de ningún héroe —señaló Petrov—, cosa que fácilmente podría ocurrir si algo sale mal.

—Así que hay dos opciones.

Los únicos dos héroes cuyas identidades eran bien conocidas en toda la ciudad, los mismos que estaban en esta misma sala. Eso simplificaba mucho las cosas... o no. Por la expresión de Petrov, por lo menos, Kotetsu comenzaba a temer que quizá estaba olvidando algún detalle importante.

No que preocuparse por eso tuviese sentido, pues el que ni siquiera Petrov estuviese pronunciando objeciones quizás era la prueba de que no era nada, en realidad.

—Cuente conmigo —aseguró Kotetsu con una sonrisa que buscaba trasmitir seguridad—. Nada será peor que ser acusado de asesinado y sobreviví eso, así que creo que puedo con esto.

Petrov alzó una ceja.

—¿Se está ofreciendo para ser... participe de una farsa?

—Como cebo suena mejor —corrigió Kotetsu, mas al terminar de decirlo hizo una mueca—. O no. Pero no importa cómo suene, sino que funcione.

Por alguna razón eso pareció captar la atención de Petrov, su mirada tornándose intensa y su voz, por una vez, sin ningún deje de molestia ni de indiferencia.

—No pensé que usted considerase que el fin justifica los medios —comentó, casual, mas añadió con menos dureza de la usual—: Al menos no cuando no está en medio de una persecución.

Kotetsu rió, un poco nervioso por el rumbo que estaba tomando la conversación.

—No diría eso exactamente —trató de explicar—. Es más que... si es correcto hacer algo, lo hago, como siempre.

—Sin importar las consecuencias —remarcó Petrov, todavía sonando interesado. Quizás era mejor que escuchar algún sermón sobre destrucciones y el que debía preocuparse un poco más por eso, mas Kotetsu sospechaba que así era como terminaría esto, ya que no era como si Petrov lo hubiese olvidado; por algo él mismo había hecho una referencia a ello.

—No diría que no me importa. Y no es como si se trate de hacer algo malo —prosiguió Kotetsu, queriendo regresar al plan y alejarse de las demandas en su contra—. Esto es para hacer salir a un criminal y atraparlo, al fin de cuentas.

Barnaby eligió ese momento para aclarar su garganta de nuevo, interrumpiendo cualquier posible respuesta de Petrov.

—Si deciden hacer esto —comentó con una naturalidad que Kotetsu envidiaba en ese instante—, imagino que necesitarán a Saito.

—Sí. —Petrov lució pensativo por un corto instante—. Y no hay razones para creer que quien esté detrás de esto vaya personalmente al lugar donde las fotos fueron tomadas.

—Así que tendré que estar listo para arrestarlo —dijo Bunny como si ya estuviese todo decidido y se estuviese enfocando en su papel en el plan pese a lo reacio a ayudar que se había mostrado antes.

—Si hacemos esto.

Había algo seco en el tono de Petrov, como si quisiera dejar muy claro que todavía no le había dado el visto bueno a la idea a pesar de que había estado perfectamente dispuesto a discutir detalles de esta, por no mencionar algo más importante…

—No tenemos otro plan, ¿no? —les recordó, mirando primero a Petrov y luego a Bunny—. ¿O sí?

No era como si Kotetsu estuviese obsesionado con que aceptaran su idea, al fin de cuentas, y estaba dispuesto a escuchar y apoyar algo más si se daba el caso.

—No por el momento. —Petrov suspiró y apartó un mechón de cabello de su rostro sin siquiera asegurarse de que quedase tras su oreja, luciendo impaciente—. Tampoco tenemos todo lo necesario para este.

—Por ahora —recalcó Kotetsu. Era una tontería darse vencidos solo por eso.

—Por ahora —repitió Petrov, dándole la razón—. Le informaré si se presenta la oportunidad de usar su idea.

Eso sonaba como un «sí» tentativo, por lo que Kotetsu asintió, pensando ahora en qué más faltaba aparte del secreto falso, ayudar como participe del secreto y ayuda adicional para encargarse del resto tras bambalinas.

—¿El caso adecuado? —trató de adivinar. Si con eso conseguían la atención del culpable, el resto debería ser fácil.

—Sí. —Petrov se puso de pie una vez más, dando por terminada la reunión—. Si me disculpan, tengo trabajo que hacer y temo que por el momento no hay más que hablar.

Kotetsu lo imitó al igual que Bunny, abandonando su asiento para despedir a Petrov.

—Supongo que no —comentó Kotetsu, sonriente—. Ya sabe dónde encontrarnos. Estaremos listos cuando llegue el momento.

Petrov lució algo sorprendido, mas no hizo ningún otro comentario al respecto y se despidió con su usual cortesía. Barnaby le contestó de igual manera y Kotetsu no pudo hacer más que corear las palabras de su compañero, preguntándose que tanto tardaría Petrov en reaparecer y decirles "es hora".

Ya sin motivos para seguir ahí, Kotetsu trató de abandonar la sala, pero Barnaby lo detuvo con una mano en su hombro.

Confundido, Kotetsu giró para ver a su compañero, quien ahora lucía serio, habiendo dejado ya la sonrisa de cámara que le había ofrecido a Petrov.

—Kotetsu... —dijo Bunny con un tono controlado que no ocultaba del todo una nota de incredulidad—, ¿te das cuenta que acabas de ofrecerte a tener una aventura con Petrov?

—¿Qué?

Barnaby suspiró.

* * *

No era que Kotetsu no entendiera.

Si algo vendía era el sexo y una aventura sonaba mucho más escandalosa (y potencialmente capaz de ser usada como material de chantaje) que una amistad con alguien con quien debería mantener su distancia, por lo que Kotetsu entendía que Barnaby hubiese llegado a esa conclusión.

Pero... Petrov ya había dicho que no tenía una relación amorosa y eso ya reducía gran parte de qué tanto podía ser usado en su contra algo así, pues prácticamente hacía que ni pudiese ser utilizada la palabra aventura.

—Podría fingir que estoy tratando de convencerlo para que esté de mi lado —señaló Kotetsu, convencido de que era obvio y lo suficientemente escandaloso— y que lo estoy logrando.

La expresión de Barnaby dejaba muy clara su incredulidad.

—¿Seduciéndolo?

—¿No hay otra opción? —insistió Kotetsu con una mueca, poco convencido ante la insistencia de Bunny—. ¿Una amistad? ¿Un soborno?

—Es posible que él gane mejor que nosotros —dijo Barnaby y Kotetsu tuvo que admitir consigo mismo que quizás eso hacía que su idea fuese poco creíble—, así que dudo que alguien crea que estás tratando de pagarle por un veredicto en tu favor y una amistad no es verificable con un par de fotos.

—Sí, pero...

Bunny suspiró de nuevo, sacudiendo su cabeza en desaprobación.

—Debiste haber pensado en esto antes de ofrecerte como voluntario.

Quizás eso tenía algo de cierto. No era como si Kotetsu se hubiese detenido a pensar en todos los detalles relacionados con el plan, pero ahora que Barnaby los estaba comenzado a mencionar no se estaba arrepintiendo.

—Y no me voy a retractar —declaró sin ningún titubeo—. Solo que ya lo oíste, todavía no hay nada seguro y puede que él tenga otra idea que funcione.

Al fin de cuentas, aunque era su idea, él no era él único involucrado y era perfectamente posible que Petrov quisiese poner de su parte para cambiar el plan de una u otra forma, todo para hacerlo más efectivo.

—¿Y que involucre fotos recientes?

Cierto, eso limitaba mucho las opciones.

Kotetsu se cruzó de brazos y se recostó contra el espaldar de su asiento, el mismo que había ocupado durante la reunión con Petrov, tratando de pensar en algún otro tipo de foto escandalosa que pudiese servir para el mismo propósito, mas el que no se le ocurriese nada más lo llevó a aceptar que su compañero tenía razón.

Y siendo así, lo que tenía que hacer era obvio.

—Tienes razón. —Kotetsu le sonrió a su compañero, agradecido de que Barnaby hubiese sacado el tema ahora y no una vez llegara el momento de actuar; así era más fácil hacerse a la idea de lo que debía hacer, por no mencionar comenzar a preparar todo—. Está bien, hora de invitar a Yuri Petrov a una cita.

—¿Qué?

Barnaby lucía pasmado, cosa que no tenía mucho sentido cuando era Bunny y no Kotetsu quien había estado renuente a participar en todo esto y Kotetsu solo estaba manteniendo su decisión de darle una mano al juez.

—Sería sospechoso si lo hago justo cuando consiga un caso llamativo, ¿no? —El que Barnaby no contestara hablaba a gritos, por lo que, sonriente, Kotetsu continuó—: Y él sabe por qué es, así que no tienes que preocuparte por algún malentendido.

—Y si no usa este plan...

—Entonces no pasa nada. —Kotetsu se encogió de hombros—. Aunque lo dudo. Él realmente parece querer detener a este criminal y si no hay ninguna otra forma de hacerlo...

* * *

Toda una semana pasó sin ninguna noticia de Petrov, cosa que hizo que Kotetsu comenzase a dudar de lo que él mismo había asumido y que aparentemente causó que Bunny se olvidase del asunto, pues no hizo ningún comentario al respecto ni siquiera el día en el que pasaron por las cortes y Petrov fue tan inclemente con ellos como de costumbre.

Aun así, Kotetsu decidió que esa era su oportunidad.

Era obvio que todo el plan de Petrov tomaría tiempo, al fin de cuentas, por lo que él bien podía ayudarlo desde ya y así dejarle saber que seguía dispuesto a darle una mano y era mejor hacer eso antes de que Petrov mismo creyese que Kotetsu había hablado por hablar y no estaba comprometido en actuar.

Con eso en mente, una vez abandonaron la corte, Kotetsu se obligó a tragarse el mal sabor de una nueva multa y concentrarse en lo que estaba por hacer y antes de que se dirigieran a la salida más cercana se dirigió a Bunny.

—Bueno...

—No hay nada de bueno —replicó Bunny, frunciendo el ceño—. Incluso perdimos puntos...

—Sí, bueno, tampoco estoy contento —contestó Kotetsu con una mueca—, pero tenemos más que hacer.

—Como reportarle a Lloyds el resultado.

—O ir a ver a Petrov. —Kotetsu movió sus cejas, queriendo implicar sin palabras a qué se refería.

—¿De qué estás hablando?

¿Bunny realmente lo había olvidado?

Rodeados de personas era imposible hablar con un mínimo de privacidad y además Kotetsu recordaba que Petrov había insistido en tomar muchas medidas para asegurarse de que todo el tema se mantuviese en privado y Kotetsu no iba a arruinar tal cosa.

—Ver a Petrov —repitió Kotetsu, bajando su voz un poco—. Él salió, así que este fue su último juicio, ¿no? Ya debe estar en su oficina, así que puedo ir y hablar con él...

—Kotetsu... —interrumpió Bunny con un tono de advertencia.

Kotetsu sacudió su cabeza y continuó:  
—No nos va a quitar más puntos y... ya sabes.

—Realmente vas a hacerlo —pronunció Bunny, sonando incrédulo a pesar de su afirmación.

—¿Por qué no lo iba a hacer?

—¿Tengo que decirlo? —replicó Bunny en algo que no le aclaró nada a Kotetsu.

¿Desde cuándo él se negaba a hacer lo correcto? ¿Cuándo se negaba a darle una mano a alguien?

Quizás si se tratase de algo sin sentido, como llenar informes u organizar un armario, Kotetsu entendería el que Barnaby dudase tanto de que él estuviese dispuesto a hacerlo. ¿Pero capturar a un criminal y de paso ayudar a alguien que no parecía propenso a pedir ayuda?

Por supuesto que Kotetsu lo haría.

—Deséame suerte —pidió Kotetsu con una sonrisa, decidido a dejar el tema puesto que no había más que decir.

—No te esperaré —dijo Bunny en lugar de apoyarlo y puso sus ojos en blanco.

Que Barnaby fuese impaciente no era nada nuevo, por lo que Kotetsu no se lo tomó a mal. Además, no tenía idea de cuánto se tardaría.

¿Pese a que era la base de un plan, Petrov sería tan cortante como siempre y lo echaría de su oficina por su falta de algún otro tipo de justificación para estar ahí o le seguiría la corriente desde el comienzo y hablarían por un rato?

—¿Entonces nos vemos en Apollon Media?

—Sí. —Barnaby lo miró con el ceño fruncido—. Al fin de cuenta tenemos una reunión con Lloyds y no pienso informarle solo.

Kotetsu hizo una mueca.

Eso no era justo. Él estaba trabajando (extraoficialmente) y Lloyds seguramente ya sabía el resultado del juicio y se ahorraría tiempo si hablaba con Bunny, ya que no tendría a quien sermonear como solía hacerlo, por lo que era evidente que sería mejor para todos si Kotetsu no iba a la susodicha reunión.

—Y si me demoro...

—Entonces hablarás con Lloyds a solas cuando puedas.

Así que Bunny no iba a permitirle evitar nada.

—Está bien, está bien —aceptó Kotetsu con un suspiro, encaminándose hacia el ascensor más cercano—. Iré en cuanto pueda.

—Pronto, imagino. —Barnaby sacudió su cabeza con incredulidad y se despidió de él, yendo en dirección contraria.

¿Bunny creía que Petrov haría que su visita fuese breve?

Hora de averiguarlo.

Minutos después Kotetsu descubrió que su compañero había estado completamente equivocado y no por lo que fuese que creía de Petrov.

—Soy un héroe —señaló Kotetsu por tercera vez, señalando su antifaz y su documento de identificación, que había dejado sobre la mesa poco tiempo atrás—. No debería necesitar una cita para ver a alguien.

—Tiene que pedir una cita —repitió el hombre (Thomas Martin, si Kotetsu no se acordaba mal de cómo se había presentado el hombre) _por cuarta vez_ , como si no lo hubiese escuchado—. Puede llamar a la extensión cinco y explicar su motivo para ver a Yuri Petrov y le asignarán una.

¿Y por qué, exactamente, era tan complicado ver a Petrov?

Kotetsu sabía, por experiencia, que Petrov era eficiente y siempre que los héroes requerían su apoyo por una u otra razón actuaba con presteza.

Incluso Dragon Kid había mencionado haber tenido que hablar con él más de una vez por cuestiones de permisos para extranjeros menores de edad y nunca había mencionado tener que sufrir por una burocracia sin sentido. Por el contrario, siempre decía que todo había quedado en orden en un santiamén gracias al juez.

Además, Petrov no era solo un juez, sino el supervisor de los héroes, por lo que debería ser natural que aceptase a un héroe en su oficina sin necesidad de una cita previa que ni siquiera podía pedir aquí y ahora, pues parecía que el hombre en la recepción de las oficinas del Departamento de Justicia de ese piso solo se encargaba del papel de guardián para mantener lejos a todos los que no estuviesen en la agenda del día de ninguno de los que trabajaban allí.

—¿Y si fuera una emergencia? —trató de razonar Kotetsu. No que esto lo fuese, pero debía ser suficiente para que el otro notase que estaba siendo injusto y que Kotetsu merecía una excepción.

—Tengo entendido que hay una línea de emergencia para que los héroes se comuniquen con el Departamento de Justicia. —Martin alzó una ceja—. Me temo que no conozco el número ya que es información clasificada, pero imagino que usted sí.

¿Tal vez sí existía algo así? Kotetsu recordaba vagamente que años atrás Ben había mencionado algo sobre que lo llamara si ocurría algo inesperado y que él se encargaría de usar los canales de emergencia para lo que fuera necesario y estaba casi seguro de que Saito había dicho algo de canales programados en su traje y en su comunicador para comunicarse directamente con Agnes y otros encargados de HERO TV y con los otros héroes y quizás también existía una opción para contactar al Departamento de Justicia y a Petrov sin tener que lidiar con intermediarios.

Pero nada de eso venía al caso.

—Solo necesito cinco minutos. O uno. Voy, le digo una cosa y...

—Tiene que pedir una cita —dijo Martin de nuevo, aumentando la frustración de Kotetsu con su tono totalmente carente de comprensión.

—Solo...

—¿Wild Tiger?

Kotetsu se sobresaltó y dirigió su mirada hacia atrás, donde encontró justo a la persona que buscaba. Petrov todavía estaba vistiendo su toga y llevaba en uno de sus brazos no su usual maletín, sino varias carpetas marrones. Él lucía tan poco contento como de costumbre, aun si la sorpresa suavizó un poco su expresión.

—Señor Petrov... —Martin titubeó por primera vez, mas tras un par de segundos se puso de pie—. Ya llegaron los documentos que pidió sobre el caso Briand.

Eso sonaba perfectamente profesional y serio, pero era molesto que Martin estuviese ignorando el que Kotetsu _seguía ahí_ luego de varios minutos pidiéndole que lo dejara pasar a ver a Petrov y sin siquiera decirle que Petrov no estaba ahí.

Kotetsu aclaró su garganta al tiempo que se enderezó por completo, manteniendo su cabeza en alto.

—Su señoría.

En lugar de responderle a Martin, Petrov se enfocó en Kotetsu. ¡Ja!

—¿Qué lo trae por aquí? —Petrov sonaba perfectamente cordial, pero el que preguntara eso descolocó a Kotetsu por un segundo, haciéndolo cuestionarse si Petrov se había olvidado del plan.

¿O estaba actuando?

Eso sonaba más posible tratándose de Petrov, por lo que Kotetsu sonrió.

—¿Tiene un momento? —preguntó Kotetsu—. Quería hablar con usted.

—Él no tiene una cita —intervino Martin, persistiendo en jugar al guardián aunque era innecesario.

La mirada de Petrov solo se dirigió a Martin por un breve instante antes de volver a Kotetsu e indicarle con un gesto que lo siguiera.

—Sea breve.

Martin no lució nada contento mientras le entregó a Petrov los documentos mencionados y le recordó algo de una reunión y Kotetsu no dejó de sonreír mientras siguió a Petrov por un corredor a la derecha a una oficina que él no habría creído que fuese la de Petrov si no fuese por el nombre en la placa en la puerta y el que Petrov lo llevó a ella.

—No es como la imaginaba —comentó Kotetsu, examinando el lugar.

Con el cargo de Petrov, Kotetsu habría esperado algo más... grandioso.

Y no era que fuera pequeña; de hecho, la falta de asientos para visitantes hacía un buen trabajo haciendo que pareciese más amplia de lo que era, pero, al mismo tiempo, los estantes llenos de libros, los documentos en el escritorio y las persianas cerradas daban una extraña impresión de encierro.

—Causó una notoria impresión —dijo Petrov mientras dejó su carga en el escritorio, ignorando lo que Kotetsu había dicho—. ¿Asumo que lo hizo con esa intención?

—Uh... —No era que Kotetsu lo hubiese planeado, pero suponía que podían aprovecharlo—. Digamos que sí.

—Veo.

—Dije que ayudaría y lo haré —reafirmó Kotetsu de buen humor—. Y hay que comenzar de alguna forma, ¿cierto?

Kotetsu omitió "con el plan" y alzó sus cejas, queriendo insinuar a qué se refería en caso de que Petrov no lo hubiese captado.

—Eso lo explica —suspiró Petrov, alzando una mano para apartar de su rostro el mechón de cabello que parecía dejar siempre suelto—. Aunque le recomendaría que fuese menos... obvio.

—Hmm. —Kotetsu suponía que Petrov tenía razón. Un secreto a voces no sería tan efectivo—. ¿Tiene algo en mente?

—No creo que este sea el lugar adecuado para esta conversación.

La advertencia era obvia y Kotetsu asintió de inmediato. Petrov había tomado demasiadas precauciones quizás con buena razón, por lo que Kotetsu no iba a dañarle su trabajo.

—¿Y qué lugar sí lo sería? —cuestionó Kotetsu con el tono más casual que pudo, queriendo sonar un poco sugestivo.

Y por alguna razón eso sorprendió a Petrov y mucho.

Eso solo fue obvio por un corto instante, el cual Kotetsu se habría perdido por completo si no hubiese estado con toda su atención en él, pues sus ojos se agrandaron un poco, abrió ligeramente su boca sin pronunciar ningún sonido y su absoluta falta de movimiento incluso daba la impresión de que estaba conteniendo la respiración.

Era inesperado ver así a alguien que siempre parecía estar en control y aunque Petrov no era inexpresivo, sí mantenía una calma mayor incluso cuando algo imprevisto ocurría, al menos por lo que Kotetsu había visto en sus contadas interacciones con él fuera de la corte.

Pero en ese breve momento Petrov había lucido sincero, abierto, real... Aunque no era como si lo conociese lo suficiente para asegurarlo.

—Ya veremos. —Petrov caminó hacia la puerta y la abrió, indicándole con un gesto que este breve encuentro había terminado y que era hora de que Kotetsu se fuera. Eso habría sido molesto e incluso rudo de no ser porque Petrov le ofreció una sonrisa, la cual contrastaba notoriamente con las sonrisas de cortesía que Kotetsu había visto en él. Era pequeña, secreta, el tipo de sonrisa que se veía real.

Vaya.

¿Quién habría imaginado que Petrov podía ser un buen actor?

Ese descubrimiento mejoró el ánimo de Kotetsu, al igual que salir del lugar y despedirse de Martin agitando su mano mientras Martin lucía como si hubiese sido obligado a tragarse un limón agrio luego de salir perdiendo en sus intentos de mantener a Kotetsu lejos si no pedía una cita primero.

Esas dos victorias, sin embargo, no prepararon a Kotetsu para ser recibido en Apollon Media por una orden de ir a la oficina de Lloyds "de inmediato," ni mucho menos para recibir allí la típica reprimenda por no haber tenido cuidado y en la que no le permitieron defenderse, mientras Bunny parecía ser la audiencia, ya que no solo Lloyds no lo incluyó en el regaño, sino que Barnaby no intervino por él.

Injusto.

—Ambos sabemos —renegó Kotetsu por lo bajo una vez ambos estuvieron lejos de Llyods, sentados en los innecesarios cubículos que les habían asignado—, que no fue mi culpa.

—¿No decidiste arrancar la puerta del auto? —cuestionó Bunny en vez de aceptar que sí, Kotetsu había hecho lo correcto en el caso.

—Para sacar al ladrón del auto antes de que lo usara para escapar.

—Le faltaba una llanta. Era obvio que no podría escapar en él.

—Sí, bueno, que pena no contar las llantas primero. —Kotetsu resopló, irritado como lo había estado en el juicio en el que le adjudicaron a Apollon Media los gastos de remplazar y poner la nueva puerta y la ventana de un almacén cercano contra la que había caído la puerta descartada.

¿Qué querían, que también se hubiera fijado en si el vehículo tenía gasolina y si encendía?

Si Agnes se hubiese quejado junto a los otros habría creído que sí, querían que hubiera hecho eso para darle la ventaja al criminal de turno y alargar la persecución.

Kotetsu suspiró.

—¿Tan mal te fue? —El tono de Bunny parecía ser el predecesor de un "te lo dije" que no venía al caso, pues todo había resultado mejor de lo que Barnaby parecía creer que lo había hecho, al menos si hablaban de Petrov.

—Nah, incluso tengo una cita —respondió Kotetsu con un tono ligero—. Casi. Falta el día y la hora, pero prácticamente está decidido…

—¿Qué?

Con una risa corta, Kotetsu alzó su cabeza en una muestra exagerada de orgullo.

—No hablo de una cita, como la que supuestamente necesitaba antes de ir, sino de una _cita_.

Barnaby frunció el ceño.

—Kotetsu...

—Todo va bien, ese el punto —interrumpió Kotetsu, alzando sus dos manos y mostrando sus palmas en un gesto apaciguador, mas no pudo contenerse de seguir bromeando—: Y quién sabe si una vez nos debe un favor...

—No cambiará nada. —Barnaby sacudió su cabeza un poco en desaprobación—. Deberías saber eso.

—Estaba bromeando. —Kotetsu hizo un mohín—. El punto es que no soy el único que... bueno —concluyó Kotetsu, recordando que quizás era mejor no mencionar muchos detalles cuando habían otras personas cerca. La idea era justo que nadie supiera que había un plan en marcha, al fin de cuentas.

Bunny pareció entender, pues en lugar de insistir, asintió.

* * *

Esta vez, el no escuchar de Petrov por varios días ni verlo no inquietó a Kotetsu.

Ya sabía que Petrov también estaba dispuesto a hacer su papel y que incluso tenía la forma de hacer que fuese creíble si alguien se fijaba, cosa que ocurriría una vez alguien tratase de encontrar algo para chantajearlo.

Lo que faltaba era la oportunidad, ¿y cuándo llegaría?

Kotetsu lo descubrió poco después, una noche en la que Bunny no le dio oportunidad de escapar de una "ceremonia inaugural" que no era más que una excusa para reunir a los patrocinadores y a otros involucrados en un edificio de HERO TV y hablar de la nueva idea de Agnes, un festival de héroes que reuniría a varios héroes retirados y a los actuales en diferentes partes de la ciudad para reunirse con sus fans.

Durante su discurso, Agnes habló de renovar el reconocimiento de los héroes y recuperar la audiencia, cosa que, en opinión de Kotetsu, no era más que una campaña publicitaria y una no tan necesaria como la que habían hecho tras las primeras apariciones de Lunatic.

Lo único bueno de todo eso fue el que cuando Kotetsu intentó encontrar un rincón tranquilo, en el que no tuviera que sonreír y saludar sin saber con quién estaba hablando esta vez (y cuánto tardarían en preguntarle algo de Barnaby), Kotetsu descubrió que no era el único intentando hacer eso.

Petrov parecía tener el mismo plan, ya que estaba cerca de una pared observando el lugar y bebiendo de a sorbos de su copa como si esa fuese la excusa perfecta para no acercarse a hablar con alguien.

No que eso bastase para disuadir a Kotetsu, en especial cuando esta era una buena oportunidad para descubrir cómo iba todo.

Con eso en mente, Kotetsu se dirigió directamente hacia el lugar en el que se encontraba Petrov y en cuanto Petrov lo notó, Kotetsu le sonrió.

—Su señoría —saludó al detenerse a poca distancia de él.

—Wild Tiger. —Petrov no le sonrió como la vez anterior, mas sí hizo un gesto con su cabeza y no hizo ningún ademán de querer alejarse.

Tomando eso como una buena señal, Kotetsu se recostó contra la pared y, casual, preguntó:  
—¿También le toca venir a estas fiestas?

—Me temo que sí —replicó Petrov, sonando perfectamente cortés pese a su claro descontento—. Suelen extender las invitaciones al Departamento de Justicia para este tipo de eventos y tengo que asistir como su representante.

Eso era más sincero de lo que Kotetsu había esperado, mas lo hizo asentir, entendiendo muy bien lo que era eso.

—Yo no es que _tenga_ que venir, aunque Bunny insiste en lo contrario. Él es mejor hablando con la persona importante de turno y todos siempre quieren hablar con él, de todas formas.

Petrov había llevado el borde de la copa a sus labios y se detuvo justo antes de beber, mirándolo con fijeza.

—Parece que su fuerte no es encargarse del aspecto... publicitario de su trabajo.

—Nah, creo que ya lo sabe —aceptó Kotetsu sin sentirse avergonzado—. Prefiero ir y salvar el día.

Con la copa en el medio era difícil estar seguro, pero Kotetsu creyó que vio a Petrov curvando un poco sus labios en una sonrisa divertida puramente espontánea.

¿Así que él no veía eso como algo malo?

Vaya.

—Eso podría ser admirable si no fuese por sus métodos.

Kotetsu soltó una carcajada.

La desaprobación usual de Petrov había quedado suavizada hasta el punto de sonar como un comentario ligero e incluso que ocultaba algo de humor. Algo así era impensable tratándose de Petrov, pero aparentemente fuera de la corte, del resto de su trabajo y de un caso urgente en el que necesitaba ayuda, él también era capaz de relajarse y charlar.

—Bueno, dicen que nadie es perfecto —bromeó Kotetsu, cada vez más tranquilo a pesar de estar con Petrov—. Imagino que usted también tiene sus defectos.

Petrov alzó una ceja y bajó su copa sin tomar nada de ella.

—¿Está intentando descubrir algo?

Confundido, Kotetsu parpadeó y solo tardíamente cayó en cuenta de que Petrov quizás se estaba refiriendo a esa ocasión ya un tiempo atrás en la que Kotetsu le había preguntado sin rodeos por su secreto.

—Depende —dijo Kotetsu pese a que esa no había sido su intención, pues bien podía aprovechar esto para indagar lo que quería—. ¿Podría usarlo?

La sobriedad usual volvió a la expresión de Petrov, quien paseó su vista por el lugar en lo que parecía ser un intento de asegurarse de que nadie los estaba escuchando.

—Depende —coreó, solo mirando a Kotetsu de soslayo—. Es posible que pronto haya una oportunidad.

—Oh. —Kotetsu contuvo su respiración. No había esperado una posibilidad inmediata de poner en marcha su plan, no luego de que Petrov hubiese parecido convencido de que no sería algo simple, mas no le disgustaba la idea—. Bien.

—Supongo que tendré que agradecerle por comenzar a crear la impresión necesaria para ello —continuó Petrov, haciendo una pausa para beber un sorbo de su bebida, terminando el contenido de su copa—. Debería ayudar si se concreta lo necesario.

Sin duda estaba hablando del caso, la pieza principal para todo, por lo que Kotetsu asintió para demostrar su comprensión.

—¿Algo más que pueda hacer? —¿Qué más, aparte de visitar a Petrov en su oficina, podía dar la impresión de que algo inapropiado estaba ocurriendo?

Petrov de por sí había parecido no aprobar eso y querer algo más sutil, mas a Kotetsu no se le ocurría nada y sospechaba que Bunny no lo ayudaría a pensar en alternativas. ¿Pero quizás Petrov sí lo haría?

O tal vez algo de alcohol le daría ideas.

Distraido, Kotetsu le hizo un gesto a un mesero y cuando este se acercó tomó dos copas (de champaña, no su bebida favorita, pero suponía que serviría de algo) en un impulso, ofreciéndole una a Petrov. Petrov la aceptó con un gesto, dejando su copa vacía en la bandeja del mesero, bebió un sorbo y segundos después, una vez el mesero estuvo a cierta distancia, habló.

—Ya lo está haciendo.

Que Petrov le dedicase una nueva pequeña sonrisa no muy diferente a la que le había dedicado antes al despedirse de él en su oficina, explicó todo e hizo que Kotetsu alzase un poco su propia copa en un pequeño brindis que hacía de respuesta, también sonriendo.

—¿Y supongo que ya debería irme para no ser demasiado obvio? —añadió, curioso, tras beber un poco de champaña.

Petrov asintió, de nuevo serio.

—Sería lo ideal.

—Entonces hasta la próxima vez.

El que Petrov se despidiera imitando a Kotetsu y haciendo un minúsculo y sutil brindis, como si estuviese celebrando la perspectiva de un próximo encuentro, dejó a Kotetsu más ligero que el poco alcohol que había bebido y lo llevó a no tratar de encontrar un nuevo escondite para escapar de la obligación de socializar, sino a buscar a su compañero.

Bunny estaba en casi el otro extremo del lugar, apretando manos y sonriendo como si eso fuera parte de su trabajo. Y lo era, técnicamente.

Kotetsu fue recibido en el grupo y la conversación, la cual aparentemente era sobre la popularidad de Bunny y lo mucho que la esposa de uno de los hombres presentes había celebrado su regreso a la primera liga meses atrás.

—Casi me siento celoso —bromó el hombre, dándole una palmada en el hombro a Bunny—, pero también soy tu fan así que la entiendo.

El que Barnaby sonriese con facilidad, aceptase el cumplido y se ofreciese a posar con el hombre para una foto como si fuese lo más natural del mundo era una habilidad que Kotetsu no creía que podría imitar, pues si él escuchara algo así (o el "ahora ella será la que se sentirá celosa" que siguió a la foto) él no tendría idea alguna de cómo contestar. De por sí solo se sentía capaz de beber y sonreír con torpeza mientras veía todo, incómodo.

Tras eso, Bunny dio por terminada la conversación y cortésmente se alejó del grupo actual y Kotetsu lo siguió, aliviado, y aprovechando que todavía no habían sido interceptados por el siguiente fan de Bunny, decidió contarle la más reciente novedad.

—Deberíamos hablar con Saito —murmuró Kotetsu y el que Barnaby dirigiese de inmediato su mirada al otro lado de la sala, al lugar donde se encontraba Petrov, decía claramente que entendía el por qué y que no necesitaba más especificaciones que de por sí no podía mencionar allí. Bien.

—Veo. —Barnaby ajustó sus anteojos, cosa que solo resultó ser una forma de tapar su boca y hacer que sus palabras fueran menos audibles—. No pensé que resultaría creíble, pero tal vez podría funcionar.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

—Pensé que te intimidaba —susurró.

—Sí, pero... —Kotetsu se encogió de hombros, un poco avergonzado de que su compañero hubiese notado ese detalle—. Depende de si está intentando verse intimidante.

Quizás esa era la mejor forma de describirlo. Petrov podía ser fácil de tratar cuando los intereses de ambos coincidían, al menos si juzgaba por sus dos últimos encuentros y eso hacía una gran diferencia, aun si quizás no lo haría la próxima vez que tuviese que verlo por alguna otra razón menos agradable (como alguna demanda).

—Y no eres un buen actor —agregó Bunny injustamente.

Kotetsu hizo una mueca.

—Puedo serlo.

—Entonces sonríe.

Barnaby hizo justo eso antes de que Kotetsu entendiese el motivo, el cual resultó ser Agnes en compañía de un par de mujeres mayores, ambas accionistas de HERO TV.

Kotetsu intentó sonreír ampliamente e ignorar la mirada de reojo que Barnaby le dio y la más directa irritación que Agnes le decidió. No ser el mejor hablando de nada en este tipo de reuniones no quería decir nada de lo que podía o no hacer y se lo demostraría, al menos a Bunny, pronto.

* * *

No que pronto fuese _tan_ pronto.

Kotetsu se encontró con Petrov dos veces más tras eso, una en un pasillo de Apollon Media en el que intercambiaron saludos y caminaron juntos hasta los ascensores para tomar uno en direcciones contrarias, donde se despidieron con Petrov mencionando sutilmente que se verían después.

El segundo encuentro fue más breve aun y fue incluso más coincidencial, ya que por una vez Kotetsu no estaba en las cercanías de la Torre de la Justicia porque tuviese que ir a juzgado como el acusado y Petrov parecía estar llegando tarde a su oficina.

Kotetsu se acercó a él casi sin pensarlo, sonriendo y agitando una mano, y aunque Petrov se detuvo, al verlo frunció el ceño en vez de corresponderle la sonrisa.

—¿Mal día? —preguntó Kotetsu con simpatía, imaginando que ese podía ser el motivo y tuvo razón, pues Petrov suspiró y asintió.

—Ha habido varios inconvenientes relacionados con juicios —explicó Petrov, cosa que Kotetsu no había esperado, mas que cobró sentido una vez Kotetsu se detuvo a pensarlo.

—Oh, _eso_ —pronunció, aunque en realidad se le ocurrían dos posibilidades: o Petrov no había conseguido hacerse cargo de un caso llamativo que sirviera para el plan o sospechaba que el chantajista había vuelto a hacer de las suyas con algún otro juez.

—Sí. —Petrov dejó escapar un nuevo suspiro pesado—. Y nada de eso ha traído algo nuevo.

Así que Petrov seguía investigando.

—Toca tener paciencia —comentó Kotetsu, queriendo animarlo sin decirle directamente que atraparían al culpable tarde o temprano—. Una vez tengamos la oportunidad...

Petrov pareció considerar su insinuación, examinándolo con atención.

—La aprovecharemos —dijo al fin con firmeza, causando que Kotetsu sonriera.

Él sabía que Petrov era dedicado y tener una nueva confirmación de que sí, aceptaría la ayuda de Kotetsu en cuanto llegara el momento, no estaba de más.

—Siempre a la orden —prometió Kotetsu y en un impulso se acercó un poco más a él para susurrarle—: En todo sentido.

Aparentemente sorprendido, Petrov contuvo su respiración y no intentó apartarse. En vez de eso, pasados unos segundos él sostuvo el mechón de cabello que solía dejar suelto al tiempo que se inclinó un poco para replicar de la misma manera.

—Lo tendré en cuenta.

Petrov se despidió tras eso con más formalidad y se alejó a paso rápido de Kotetsu, dirigiéndose directamente a la entrada de la Torre de la Justicia y dejando atrás a un sorprendido Kotetsu que se sentía como si hubiese terminado con el trabajo previo para una carnada que quién sabe cuándo podrían usar.

Tal cuando, sin embargo, quedó aclarado tres días después.

Kotetsu estaba con Barnaby camino de regreso a Apollon Media tras una entrevista y por primera vez se encontró a sí mismo agradeciendo que Bunny estuviese conduciendo, ya que al ver de reojo una de las grandes pantallas ubicadas en los edificios de la ciudad y darse cuenta de que Yuri Petrov estaba en ella, no pudo evitar reaccionar.

De haber estado manejando, él habría frenado bruscamente debido al sobresalto y a su deseo de ver a qué se debía dicha aparición televisiva del juez. Pero estando como copiloto, lo único que Kotetsu pudo hacer fue inclinarse hacia adelante debido al sobresalto y luego prácticamente girar tanto como el cinturón de seguridad se lo permitía en un inútil intento de volver a ver la pantalla y descubrir qué estaba ocurriendo.

—Bunny, algo pasó —dijo Kotetsu con urgencia—. Petrov...

—¿Qué pasa con él? —Barnaby claramente tenía su atención en la vía y no se había dado cuenta de nada.

—¡Eso quiero saber!

Bunny hizo una mueca de confusión y Kotetsu sacó su teléfono, decidido a investigar ya en vez de esperar a que un televisor bien ubicado y un semáforo oportuno le dieran la repuesta o a poder buscarla una vez estuviesen en Apollon Media.

Kotetsu no tuvo que poner más que el nombre de Petrov en el buscador para encontrar una larga lista de reportajes sobre lo mismo: un juicio que Petrov presidiría contra el director ejecutivo de una empresa que había buscado unirse a las grandes compañías de la ciudad y patrocinar un héroe, mas que había tratado de usar sobornos y otros artilugios para conseguirlo.

Según más de un artículo, el caso había llegado a manos de Petrov no solo porque en cierta forma tenía que ver con los héroes, sino porque el mismo acusado había exigido que fuese el mismísimo supervisor de los héroes el que juzgara su caso, insistiendo que las compañías que tenían al menos un héroe recibían trato especial por ello y que él debería recibir el mismo trato.

Todo eso era una tontería, claro, y Kotetsu era el mayor testigo de ello. Solo era cuestión de investigar cuándo él o Apollon Media habían salido con las de ganar en una sentencia de Petrov, cosa que se podía resumir en prácticamente nunca.

—¿Crees que llegó el momento? —le preguntó Kotetsu a Bunny una vez le contó lo que había visto. No era como si Petrov hubiese hecho algo para que le dieran el caso, mas era evidente que era uno particularmente llamativo y podía atraer la atención (in)deseada del presunto chantajista.

—Es posible. —Bunny no lucía particularmente interesado, mas quizás solo estaba concentrándose en no distraerse mientras conducía—. ¿No has cambiado de idea?

—¿De ayudarlo? Nah. Lo haré. —Todavía había mucho que concretar, claro, pero si no tenían oportunidad de arreglar ningún detalle, Kotetsu improvisaría para que funcionara—. ¿Contamos contigo y Saito, cierto?

—¿Tenemos otra opción? —Bunny suspiró de manera exagerada—. Y Saito se tomó todo como una afronta personal.

Con un bufido, Kotetsu asintió.

—Él está muy orgulloso de su trabajo.

El silencio reinó en el auto tras eso, mas Kotetsu, ya pensando en lo que estaba por venir y cómo hacerlo, lo terminó rompiendo con un interrogante:  
—¿Qué crees que deba hacer?

—Pensaba que ya tenías ideas.

—¿Sí? —Podría decirse, quizás, aunque por la mirada que Bunny le dedicó por un solo segundo era obvio que su compañero creía que él esperaba que Kotetsu le diese una respuesta más firme—. Está bien, sí. Comenzaré visitándolo. No creo que le moleste una visita sorpresa.

—Si tú lo dices.

Sí, la última vez que se habían visto Petrov había actuando como si ese no fuese un problema, siempre y cuando no fuese algo demasiado obvio.

Siendo así, estaba claro qué tendría que hacer: encontrarlo de sorpresa fuera de su oficina.

¿Y a qué horas llegaba? ¿A qué horas salía? ¿Iría en auto o a pie como la última vez?

Entre más lo pensaba, Kotetsu encontraba más detalles que desconocía y con ello venían más dudas sobre cómo actuar. No obstante, al final decidió hacer al menos un intento de ver a Petrov esa misma noche. Si funcionaba, bien, si no, pensaría en algo más... o quizás Petrov mismo lo contactaría para ponerse de acuerdo sobre lo que harían.

Fue por eso que Kotetsu terminó esa noche parqueando su auto en la esquina de la torre de la justicia, tratando de no llamar tanto la atención mientras vigilaba la entrada, cosa en la que su éxito fue bastante discutible, pues dos diferentes guardias se acercaron con expresiones recelosas y se alejaron sonrientes y comentando en broma que no les molestaba tener a un héroe en el área.

Aparte de eso, la falta de algo hizo que la espera se sintiese eterna y que él comenzase a creer que Petrov había abandonado el lugar mucho antes (o en su propio vehículo sin que Kotetsu se diese cuenta), mas antes de que se decidiese entre hacer una pausa para conseguir un café o dejar así por el día, Petrov apareció.

Él salió de la Torre de la Justicia con su maletín de siempre, caminando a paso rápido como si tuviese prisa. ¿No era esa la oportunidad perfecta?

Kotetsu encendió su auto y agradeciendo no estar en contravía, alcanzó a Petrov antes de que siquiera cruzase la calle y pitó para llamar su atención.

Con sus ojos entrecerrados, Petrov giró a verlo y la forma en que se detuvo al hacerlo delató su sorpresa. Aun así, cuando habló lo hizo con un tono perfectamente neutro pese a que sus palabras mismas fueron algo bruscas.

—¿Qué está haciendo aquí, señor Kaburagi?

Convencido de que no tenía una razón para sentirse intimidado, Kotetsu le sonrió.

—No ha habido ninguna emergencia y estaba cerca... puedo llevarlo.

Petrov alzó una ceja.

—¿A dónde, exactamente?

—¿A dónde va? —replicó Kotetsu—. ¿A casa? ¿Si me ofrezco a llevarlo sería muy obvio?

Por un segundo, Kotetsu llegó a pensar que había dicho algo equivocado ya que el silencio que siguió a sus palabras fue largo y pesado, mas al final los labios de Petrov se curvaron un poco y él resopló, sonando más como si estuviese conteniendo una risa.

—Demasiado —dijo, mas dio un paso hacia el auto de Kotetsu—. Pero podría dejarme en la estación.

—Oh, bien... bien —balbuceó Kotetsu, logrando solo al final que su voz sonase más firme y abrió la puerta del copiloto para que Petrov entrara al auto, cosa que él hizo de inmediato y apenas se puso el cinturón de seguridad le indicó que arrancara.

Pero esa no fue la única sorpresa. Kotetsu no había siquiera perdido de vista la Torre de la Justicia cuando Petrov fue quien inició una conversación.

—No pensé que tomaría la iniciativa de esta forma. —Petrov lo estaba mirando usando el espejo retrovisor en lugar de girarse para verlo de frente y lo estaba haciendo con una fijeza que le provocó escalofríos a Kotetsu.

—Usted dijo que tocaba que fuera creíble —aclaró Kotetsu con una pizca de nerviosismo— y ya que se presentó la oportunidad, pensé que...

—Posiblemente —interrumpió Petrov con un suspiro cansado—. No puedo decir que he recibido más que preguntas inoportunas respecto a ese caso.

—¿Así que ninguna señal del chantajista? —Kotetsu movió sus dedos contra el manubrio sin soltarlo—. Tal vez es porque todavía no tiene nada contra usted.

—Es posible —aceptó Petrov, su tono de voz tornándose más seco—. O no lo han contratado.

—Oh. ¿Así lo está pensando? Alguien contrata al chantajista primero... —teorizó Kotetsu—. ¿O él ofrece sus servicios?

—Lo segundo es más posible, al menos si está intentando mantener su identidad en secreto.

—Tiene sentido. De lo contrario sus clientes tendrían algo para usar contra él.

—Exacto. —Kotetsu pudo ver por el rabillo del ojo que Petrov se recostó por completo contra el espaldar de su asiento y suspiró de nuevo antes de continuar—: Pero eso debería dejar más evidencia. El canal de contacto, el momento de contacto...

—Es solo cuestión de encontrarlos...

—Y sin una orden no es posible. —Más claro no podía ser que ese hecho frustraba a Petrov de una forma que Kotetsu nunca había imaginado. Quizás no debería ser así, pues el que Petrov les hubiese pedido ayuda prácticamente de manera extraoficial dejaba muy claro lo cansado que estaba de no poder hacer nada, pero el que se mostrase tan descontento con los límites legales era algo que Kotetsu no había esperado de alguien que parecían amar tanto la ley.

Aun así, siempre había otra forma, ¿no?

—¿Y Saito...?

—Estamos hablando de canales de comunicación privados —remarcó Petrov con brusquedad—, no de cámaras controladas por Apollon Media.

—Oh, sí, cierto. —Así que ninguna excusa los llevaría a descubrir las pruebas necesarias en ese caso y Petrov había dicho que evidencia era lo que buscaba. Y obviamente los beneficiados por los chantajes no iban a hablar, así que... Kotetsu aprovechó un semáforo en rojo para pasar una mano por sus ojos. Cada vez entendía mejor por qué Petrov los había buscado e incluso había considerado el papel de carnada para solucionar esto—. Su parte no es nada fácil. Atrapar a alguien con las manos en la masa es más simple.

No que Petrov se encargarse usualmente de investigar, pero sí examinaba la investigación o algo parecido como parte del proceso para dar una sentencia y evidentemente había mucho que considerar.

—Me alegra que se de cuenta.

Kotetsu no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada, sintiéndose extrañamente a gusto con el tono casi jocoso que la conversación acababa de tomar.

—Todos hacemos nuestra parte al final del día. —Y así conseguían hacer una diferencia, aun si muchas veces no se sentía como si trabajasen juntos.

Apretando sus labios, Petrov fijó su vista en la ventana y pasado un largo rato dijo:  
—Sí.

El repentino cambio en el ambiente fue tan obvio que Kotetsu no añadió nada más y dejó que el silencio llenase el resto del corto recorrido hasta la estación más cercana. Ya allí, Petrov se preparó para abandonar el auto aun antes de que Kotetsu se detuviese en el lugar permitido, mas una vez Kotetsu parqueó el vehículo, no se movió como si fuese a huir ahora que tenía la oportunidad.

¿Por qué?

Ya que Petrov no dijo nada, fue Kotetsu quien tuvo que intentar iniciar la conversación.

—Bueno...

Pero, ¿qué podía decir? Por suerte Petrov lo salvó de tener que pensar en algo, ya que finalmente habló.

—Le agradezco por traerme, pero no le recomiendo que lo haga una costumbre.

Esta vez Petrov no sonaba muy cortante; de hecho lucía más tranquilo que antes, como si hubiese superado su molestia (que de por sí era causada por el chantajista, no por Kotetsu) y ahora tuviese la tranquilidad de quien sabe qué está haciendo. Por eso, Kotetsu sonrió y se giró hacia él tanto como se lo permitía el cinturón de seguridad.

—¿Porque sería muy obvio?

Petrov solo ladeó su cabeza en su dirección y asintió con una expresión neutra.

—Entre otras razones.

—¿Como sus horarios laborales? —intentó adivinar Kotetsu, casi en broma, aun cuando consideró esa posibilidad en detalle, sintiendo que estaba en lo cierto al creer que ese era uno de los motivos—. Siento que no tiene, sino que se queda trabajando hasta que termina sin importar la hora.

—En algunas ocasiones.

El que la mirada de Petrov se endureciera por un segundo le dijo a Kotetsu más de lo que quería saber y pese a saber que el tema estaba yéndose por ramas que no le convenían, no pudo evitar comentar:  
—¿Por mi culpa?

—Usted sabe que a veces usted es la razón.

Fuera de contexto, eso podría sonar como algo útil para el chantajista, pensó Kotetsu a pesar de la vergüenza que le provocaba confirmar algo que ya sabía, y fue esa idea con la que se despidió de Petrov poco después.

Tal vez esto sería más fácil de lo pensado. No era cosa de actuar (cosa que no era su fuerte, tal como Bunny y Agnes decían), solo de... interactuar. Petrov no era tan difícil de tratar ahora que estaban intentando trabajar juntos y si podían seguir hablando así, el resto sería fácil, porque todo se resumía en cómo algo parecía, no en lo que era.

Siendo así, solo tenía que aprovechar cada vez que se encontrase con Petrov para al menos intercambiar unas palabras y el resto resultaría solo.

El único problema era que no era como si viese a Petrov con tanta frecuencia, ni siquiera cuando habían varios incidentes en poco tiempo y su suerte lo llevaba a dejar algunas destrucciones a su paso mientras intentaba cumplir su deber. 

Cuando eso ocurría, Petrov solo aparecía al final del proceso, el cual incluía regaños de Lloyds, consultas con abogados que ganaban más que Kotetsu y comentarios poco contentos de Bunny. Y aparte de eso, solo veía a Petrov por coincidencia... o en ocasiones excepcionales en las que Petrov tenía que darles una mano por alguna razón legal.

Y siendo así... ¿tendría que crear coincidencias? ¿Cómo? Tras pensarlo durante todo el camino a casa, Kotetsu no pudo pensar en una sola forma de hacerlo.

* * *

Pero al final no fue necesario.

Petrov aparentemente estaba pensando algo similar y se encargó en los siguientes días de crear encuentros coincidenciales, todos perfectamente justificados, mas ninguno de ellos era algo que había ocurrido antes. Cada pequeña cosa que involucraba al departamento de justicia tenía a Petrov presente, fuese en Apollon Media o en las cercanías de alguna grabación de HERO TV y no hubo una sola vez en la que Petrov no se detuvo a intercambiar unas pocas palabras con Kotetsu.

Era algo sutil, mas que consiguió que al menos una vez Agnes, de todas las personas, se quedase observándolos y alzase una ceja cuando Kotetsu dirigió su vista hacia ella.

Así que estaba funcionando y justo a tiempo, pues el infame juicio ya tenía una fecha que Kotetsu escuchó tantas veces que terminó memorizándola, ya que la falta de algún incidente mayor hizo de éste la noticia de la semana.

Si eso no atraía la atención del chantajista, nada lo haría.

Petrov claramente pensaba lo mismo, ya que unos días antes del juicio, en uno de esos no tan coincidenciales encuentros que se habían vuelto rutina, Petrov le habló en voz muy baja, obligando a Kotetsu a acercarse más de lo normal para escucharlo.

—¿Cree que el próximo sábado estarán listos?

Para qué era algo que Kotetsu no necesitaba preguntar, por lo que sonrió y replicó también en un susurro:  
—Les diré que lo estén. Yo estoy listo cuando sea.

Que Petrov asintiera y sutilmente le entregase un pequeño pedazo de papel no fue una sorpresa; el que este tuviese el nombre de un hotel, una hora, indicaciones de encontrarse en el restaurante y un número de una habitación sí lo fue.

No que debiese serlo tratándose exactamente del mismo hotel de cuyas cámaras provenían las fotos que luego fueron usadas como material de chantaje según lo que Petrov había logrado averiguar, mas una vez se despidieron y Kotetsu pudo retirarse a un lugar menos público para leer la nota, algo le causó hacer una pausa y ver fijamente la nota, incrédulo por una razón que no podía precisar.

No que tuviese sentido cuando él mismo había sugerido todo este plan y se había ofrecido a ser parte de él.

Kotetsu conservó la nota, sin embargo, y en vez de mostrársela a Saito y a Bunny, les dijo los detalles. Saito de inmediato se puso a trabajar, impulsado por ese fuego competitivo que a veces mostraba; Bunny se limitó a suspirar.

—¿Qué? —dijo Kotetsu de inmediato, notando la falta de entusiasmo de su compañero ante el que al fin hubiese llegado la oportunidad de hacer algo—. ¿Crees que no funcionará?

—Así funcione, ni siquiera sabemos si resultará —señaló Barnaby— o si podremos hacer algo.

Bueno, sí. Era imposible saber si ocurriría una emergencia en alguna parte de la ciudad justo esa noche que los obligaría a abandonar todo o si el chantajista mordería el anzuelo o no y si lo hacía, tampoco sabían si el culpable estaría particularmente lejos, por lo que Bunny podría tener problemas en llegar y atraparlo.

—Pero tenemos que intentarlo.

Bunny no lucía convencido, mas no puso ninguna objeción y de hecho no olvidó el plan, pues el sábado por la mañana le dijo que Saito estaba listo y que le había pedido a Lloyds que no les programara nada para esa noche, cosa a la que Lloyds había accedido sin poner ningún pero o preguntar la razón.

Y eso solo dejaba que no recibiesen ninguna llamada de HERO TV al final del día.

Cosa que ocurrió.

Faltando un par de horas para su encuentro con Petrov, los comunicadores de ambos se accionaron al mismo tiempo y Agnes les hizo saber que había una toma de rehenes en una fiesta lujosa en Golden Stage, por lo que él y Bunny tuvieron que salir de inmediato a unirse a los demás héroes y salvar el día, cosa que tomó más tiempo del esperado, al punto de que Agnes ni siquiera intentó crear una momento para una pausa comercial una vez ellos pudieron acercarse a los secuestradores y tomar la iniciativa mientras otros se encargaban de poner a los rehenes a salvo.

Al final, nadie salió herido y ningún secuestrador pudo escapar, por lo que bien podía decir que era una victoria para los héroes; aun así, una vez todo terminó, Kotetsu descubrió algo no tan bueno: se le había hecho tarde.

Sin duda Petrov lo sabía, por lo que quizás no tenía que preocuparse, pero... ¿no tenían una reservación?

Este no un buen comienzo y de hecho se hizo peor cuando no pudo ir directo a encontrarse con Petrov, ya que Bunny lo detuvo y le dijo que Saito quería darle algo primero.

Tal cosa resultó ser un minúsculo auricular por el que le harían saber si Saito había encontrado alguna señal del culpable o si Bunny ya estaba en camino para apresarlo y le darían cualquier otra instrucción que fuera necesaria.

¿Ayudaría?

Kotetsu no estaba seguro, ya que ni siquiera sabía si Petrov todavía estaba esperándolo o si la emergencia había arruinado los planes por completo y habían perdido la oportunidad que tenían.

Para colmo de males, una vez pudo dirigirse al hotel se encontró con un tráfico atascado que lo hizo perder más tiempo y al final solo llegó casi dos horas tarde al punto de encuentro en el restaurante del hotel, donde miró de un lado a otro en vano, ya que no pudo ver a Petrov en ningún lado.

Maldiciendo por lo bajo, Kotetsu volvió a repasar el lugar con su mirada e incluso consideró acercarse a uno de los meseros y mencionar (omitiendo la hora) la reservación de Petrov, mas antes de poder hacerlo, alguien tras él que él no había escuchado acercarse habló.

—Llega tarde.

El sobresalto hizo que el corazón de Kotetsu diese un vuelco y luego, al girar en sus talones, que sintiese un escalofrío y que él contuviese su respiración al ver a Petrov justo ahí, a una distancia que casi rayaba en lo inapropiado y luciendo... diferente.

Por su cabello, que tenía completamente suelto; por la ausencia de su maletín; porque estaba _sonriendo_ …

¿Quién podría haber predicho que algo tan simple podía hacer una diferencia tan grande?

Kotetsu le correspondió la sonrisa con una pizca de nerviosismo y no dio un paso atrás.

—Tengo una buena excusa y miles de testigos —se defendió—. Además de grabaciones y...

—Me consta que es así —interrumpió Petrov con un tono cargado de diversión—. Podría decir que yo mismo podría ser un testigo en este caso.

—Oh —exclamó Kotetsu, sintiéndose descolocado, y un segundo después se aclaró su garganta mientras intentaba encontrar algo que decir—. Así que me vio. ¿Qué le pareció? Sé que no es mi fan, pero...

—Hizo un buen trabajo. —Petrov sacudió su cabeza—. Aunque no puedo decir que su estrategia fue la mejor o que no va a recibir citaciones sobre ese par de autos que no terminaron en una pieza.

Kotetsu hizo una mueca.

Dicho "par de autos" habían sido robados por los secuestradores, por lo que no era justo que lo culparan por completo a él. Si los secuestradores no hubiesen hecho eso en primer lugar, Kotetsu no habría tenido que detenerlos a la fuerza y si eso no hubiese ocurrido, ningún cristal habría quedado hecho añicos, ni ninguna puerta habría sido arrancada y las abolladuras brillarían por su ausencia.

—Creo que también tengo una excusa —se defendió Kotetsu con más franqueza de la que normalmente usaba con Petrov—. Ya sabe, las circunstancias, la necesidad de salvar el día...

Petrov resopló en algo que sonaba como un intento de contener una risa.

—Es bueno que usted no es su propio abogado —afirmó y, esta vez, el que estaba disfrutando de la discusión fue obvio. O quizás era un buen actor, mejor que Kotetsu—. Podría objetar sus argumentos sin mayor dificultad.

—Bueno, pero usted no es el fiscal, sino el juez —recordó Kotetsu, tratando de sonar jocoso aun cuando todavía tenía una pizca de duda—. Quién sabe si el fiscal diría lo correcto.

—Sí y no hay forma de que un juez corrija por completo la ineptitud de un fiscal. —Ese comentario, para sorpresa de Kotetsu, se escucho amargamente real.

—Pero no es como si un juez no pueda hacer nada —le recordó Kotetsu en un intento de animarlo—. ¿O me equivoco?

—Y por eso estamos aquí.

Había algo que faltaba en esa conclusión y quizás fue por eso mismo que Kotetsu, sin detenerse a pensar en lo que estaba diciendo, bromeó:  
—Y yo que pensaba que esta era una cita.

Por un instante, Kotetsu se preguntó si había dicho algo incorrecto, pues la mirada de Petrov se tornó intensa y tan enfocada en él que le provocó escalofríos. En un parpadeó, sin embargo, eso acabó.

—Tal vez. —Petrov alzó una mano para reacomodar innecesariamente un mechón de su cabello tras su oreja—. Todavía tienen una mesa disponible para nosotros.

—Así que no arruiné la reservación.

—Fue posible cambiarla —aclaró Petrov, comenzando a caminar hacia una esquina del lugar. Kotetsu fue tras él—. El haber llamado hace unas horas para hacer el cambio ayudó.

Oh, claro.

—Tan eficiente como siempre —comentó Kotetsu, ya caminando al lado de Petrov—. Y yo que temía que ya no iba a encontrarlo aquí.

Petrov lo miró reojo y aunque había algo en sus ojos que parecía indicar que había mucho que Petrov quería decir, lo único que pronunció fue:  
—Tengo buenas razones para estar aquí.

Bueno, sí, claro, Kotetsu lo sabía y era igual para él, mas suponía que decirlo en voz alta estando ahí bien podía arruinarlo todo si es que el chantajista no solo estaba viendo, sino escuchando.

¿Y era posible? De momento solo habían hablado de fotos, pero nunca estaba de más prevenir y de paso hacerlo más creíble.

—Eso espero —dijo Kotetsu, haciendo un guiño.

Y Petrov sonrió. No fue más que una pequeña sonrisa privada, mas el solo verla hizo que Kotetsu se tropezara con el aire y no tenía ninguna excusa para ello.

No debería ser algo sorprendente, al fin de cuentas, pues obviamente no solo uno debía actuar, pero quizás Kotetsu no había considerado realmente cómo sería todo, ni se había detenido a imaginar cómo sería, ni mucho menos se había preparado para ello.

Aunque su trastabillar fue obvio, Kotetsu pudo evitar que fuese más que eso y recuperó su equilibro casi de inmediato, dejando escapar una risa avergonzada. Petrov no hizo ningún comentario al respecto y de hecho apartó su mirada de Kotetsu, aunque el que ya estuvieran frente a una mesa quizás influyó y por eso Petrov fue directo a su asiento.

Así que... oportunidad desaprovechada. Ya no podía adelantarse para correr su silla.

Kotetsu se apresuró a sentarse frente a él casi un instante después y como si se hubiese materializado de la nada, un mesero apareció con dos menús que les ofreció con una serie de recomendaciones que Kotetsu dejó de escuchar luego de darle un primer vistazo a los precios.

—Um... —balbuceó Kotetsu una vez el hombre hizo una pausa y los miró, expectante por una orden que incluyese varios ceros, sin duda.

—Tomaremos algo ligero —declaró Petrov, tras lo cual le indicó al hombre que le avisarían cuando estuviesen listos para ordenar.

—Así que... —Kotetsu hizo una pausa, incapaz de pensar en algo que decir. ¿Qué era realmente apropiado para la situación? El no tener idea lo dejó sin forma alguna de añadir algo más, pero a pesar de los segundos de silencio, Petrov sonrió.

—Pocas veces hay tiempo para algo como esto. —Lo poco específico que Petrov estaba siendo hizo que Kotetsu mismo sonriese, divertido. Era fácil ver en esas palabras más que una simple cena con intenciones de atraer mal entendidos, haciendo que todo el acto pareciese más real.

—Sí, bueno, usted siempre está ocupado, un héroe nunca descanza...

—La justicia nunca descansa. —La mirada de Petrov se tornó intensa, como si ese fuese más que un comentario casual, mas un segundo después él parpadeó y fijó su vista en el menú sin lucir muy interesado en este—. ¿Qué tiene en mente?

A Kotetsu le tomó un momento caer en cuenta de que Petrov estaba hablando de la comida y tras un nuevo vistazo al menú, Kotetsu asintió con su cabeza.

—Algo ligero suena bien... —Al menos los precios tenían un cero menos y combinados con una bebida serían aceptables—. Supongo que no puedo pasar la factura como gastos laborales, así que...

Petrov le volvió a dirigir una mirada, esta vez puramente inquisitiva.

—No estamos trabajando.

Esas palabras sonaban como una advertencia, un recuerdo de que tenían un papel que mantener, por lo que Kotetsu revolvió su mente en busca de una justificación que tuviese sentido si algún tercero estaba escuchándolos.

—No, pero supongo que nunca dejamos de hacerlo del todo. —Kotetsu se encogió de hombros, queriendo verse tranquilo, pero el ver a Petrov curvar un poco sus labios en una sonrisa contenida le robó el aliento y lo dejó... no exactamente tenso, pero sí inquieto.

—No. No podemos dejar de ser lo que somos.

—Y eso no es malo —dijo Kotetsu rápidamente, sin pensarlo, y añadió en broma—: A no ser que me sentencie a pagar todo...

—¿No me había invitado?

Y eso sonaba como una broma y Petrov era muy buen actor o lo decía en serio.

Wow.

Kotetsu rascó su barba con un solo dedo, sintiéndose repentinamente nervioso y abochornado.

—Sí y fue mi idea —dijo, más consciente que nunca de que eso era verdad y no solo en el sentido real—. Aunque no estaba seguro de que aceptaría.

—No pensaba hacerlo —admitió Petrov y eso, también, sonaba como algo cierto—. Pero supongo que darle una oportunidad podría ser... aceptable.

—¿Solo aceptable? —Kotetsu suspiró de manera exagerada—. Y yo que pensaba que había logrado atraparlo.

Si Kotetsu hubiese intentado imaginar que bajo la cortesía, la indiferencia y la severidad de Petrov había una especie de fuego capaz de reflejarse en su mirada, Kotetsu se habría dado por vencido y asumido que eso era imposible.

Petrov era apasionado si se trataba de su trabajo, claro, porque de lo contrario no tenía sentido que se dedicara tanto a éste; pero, en ese instante, sus ojos era atrapantes y demostraban más que todas las expresiones que Kotetsu recordaba haber visto en el juez desde que lo conocía y la única forma de describir eso era fuego, una pasión interna que Kotetsu no habría creído posible en Petrov.

Y no le disgustaba.

Quizás eso era tonto, teniendo en cuenta que lo que estaban haciendo no era más que un acto para atrapar a un chantajista, pero... no estaba tan mal dejarse llevar, ¿no?

Al fin de cuentas Kotetsu podía admitir que no era un gran actor, así que no intentar actuar en primer lugar podría ser mejor que lo contrario.

—Bueno, supongo que tendré que esforzarme más —continuó Kotetsu con una sonrisa y una pizca de confianza que no estaba seguro de dónde provenía—. Comenzaré pagando y después...

—Después —repitió Petrov en algo que no era exactamente una pregunta o una afirmación o siquiera una forma de instarlo a continuar.

—Ya veremos, ¿cierto? —concluyó Kotetsu sin perder el impulso anterior.

—Eso dependerá de usted.

Las palabras de Petrov podrían habérsele antojado más cortantes de no ser porque Petrov no había dejado de verlo a los ojos por un solo instante, luciendo concentrado en Kotetsu e interesado y...

Y el que el mesero decidiese regresar a tomar la orden de ambos aunque ninguno de los dos lo había llamado era algo de lo que Kotetsu no sabía si alegrarse o no.

La interrupción cambió el ambiente, dejando las muchas implicaciones previas en el olvido y reemplazándolas con una charla más ligera sobre comidas y bebidas, puramente casual y superficial y poco interesante en comparación con lo que había vislumbrado de Petrov antes.

No bebieron más que un par de copas de vino con las que brindaron de manera insustancial y que dejaron a Kotetsu con un buen sabor en su boca y más tranquilo de lo que había estado antes aunque, quizás, el alcohol no merecía tanto crédito como Petrov, quien con la afabilidad que estaba demostrando estaba haciendo sentir a Kotetsu más tranquilo de lo que nunca había estado frente a él.

No que esa fuese la única razón.

Ahora que lo pensaba, Kotetsu estaba seguro de que poco a poco el juez había dejado de antojársele intimidante y lejano. Era una persona privada y seria, claro, y demasiado dedicada, pero además de eso Petrov también era obstinado y capaz de demostrar un verdadero fuego pese a normalmente parecer frío y distante incluso cuando sonreía.

Eso, quizás, fue lo que animó a Kotetsu a seguir un impulso que nunca habría creído que sentiría y una vez los platos de lo poco de comer que habían ordenado fueron retirados, estiró una mano sobre la mesa, rozando con la punta de sus dedos la copa de Petrov y la mano de Petrov mismo, quien la estaba apenas tocando mientras hablaban.

—Y... —dijo Kotetsu, inclinándose un poco hacia adelante y bajando su voz—. ¿Qué tiene en mente?

Petrov solo se mostró sorprendido por un corto momento y si bien no apartó su mano, si movió su cabeza de tal forma que su cabello cubrió parte de su rostro.

—¿No debería ser yo quien le pregunte eso? —replicó Petrov en un susurro, asegurándose de que nadie en las cercanías pudiera escuchar.

—Claro. —Kotetsu sonrió y se arriesgó a mover uno de sus dedos, trazando caricias superficiales en la mano de Petrov—. Y por eso mismo pregunto. No creo que habría aceptado si usted no tuviera también algunas ideas.

Kotetsu sintió la mano de Petrov temblar y pudo verlo estremecerse, solo un poco, gracias a estar tan concentrado en él y también pudo escuchar su voz vacilar, como si el efecto de las palabras y acciones de Kotetsu fuese algo que quisiese controlar o al menos ocultar.

—Quizás. —Petrov hizo una pausa tan cargada de _algo_ que Kotetsu mismo terminó tragando saliva, tenso ante la expectativa de lo que estaba por venir—. A pesar de todo, es temprano. Así que tenemos más de una opción...

—Kotetsu. —La repentina voz directamente en su oído sobresaltó a Kotetsu al punto de apartar su mano de la de Petrov, empujar la copa sin querer y hacerlo sentir que su corazón iba a escapar de su pecho.

Conteniendo un improperio, Kotetsu se apuró a enderezar la copa, tratar de secar lo que se había derramado de ésta (prácticamente todo lo que quedaba) y pronunció una disculpa en voz más alta de la que pretendía, recordando tardíamente el minúsculo auricular con el que podía mantenerse en contacto con Bunny y Saito.

¿Y solo él podía escucharlos o ellos también podían escucharlo a él y a Petrov?

El caer en cuenta de que no había preguntado si ese era el caso fue suficiente para que Kotetsu se llenase de una incertidumbre que tal vez podría pasar por vergüenza ahora que varios comensales habían dirigido su mirada hacia ellos y un mesero se había apurado a terminar de limpiar apropiadamente el pequeño desastre que Kotetsu había causado.

Al otro lado del auricular, Bunny suspiró.

—Intenta no ser tan obvio.

Era injusto no poder responder, el tener que presenciar al mesero preguntarle a Petrov si quería otra copa ("Sí, por favor" contestó Petrov como si nada) y el ser el blanco del mismo interrogante del mesero, quien, a diferencia de Kotetsu, si tenía una cara de poker perfecta y ni siquiera estaba mostrándose molesto pese a lo que acababa de ocurrir.

—Sí, sí.... um...

El mesero asintió y partió, volviendo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos con una botella de vino y tras volver a llenar las copas de ambos, desapareció como si nunca los hubiese interrumpido con su presencia.

—¿Cree que es buena idea beber tanto? —El que Petrov dijese eso mientras tomaba un sorbo de vino hacía de su comentario algo hipócrita, pero ahora que Kotetsu recordaba la situación en la que estaba, tenía sentido que lo hiciera.

Era posible que el culpable estuviese más cerca de lo pensado y siendo así, Kotetsu podría necesitar estar listo. Pero...

—No es como si tenga que trabajar... creo. —Al menos la idea era que Barnaby se encargaría del chantajista mientras Kotetsu se mantenía como cebo y distracción hasta el final—. Y ni siquiera he tomado tanto. Lo de ahora fue solo...

—Una demostración del famoso destructor. —Esa era una broma. Tenía que serlo aunque Petrov solo curvó sus labios un poco y trató de ocultar el gesto tras el cristal; y si Kotetsu dijese que esa expresión no atraía su mirada, estaría mintiendo.

—No rompí nada —se defendió Kotetsu de reflejo, todavía con su atención fija en los labios de Petrov—. Así que no creo que cuente...

—No reacciones —dijo Bunny de nuevo—. Solo quería que supieras que Saito detectó un ingreso al sistema de vídeo. No ha encontrado desde dónde, pero está trabajando en eso.

—Y... —Continuar hablando como si nada cuando estaba escuchando a Bunny no era fácil y más cuando su primer impulso era darle la buena noticia a Petrov. ¿Podía hacerlo o arruinaría todo?—. Bueno, además...

—No creo que nadie lo demandaría por una copa. —Petrov rescató la conversación con esas palabras, menos juguetonas que las anteriores, mas todavía casuales—. Aunque sí tendría que pagarla.

—Ese es un consuelo. —Kotetsu tildó esas palabras con una risa forzada, nerviosa, al tiempo que miró a su alrededor.

No que esperara ver a alguien sospechoso, mas el saber que el chantajista posiblemente los estaba observando lo hacía sentirse alerta y querer asegurarse de lo que estaba ocurriendo.

Kotetsu escuchó a Bunny suspirar y cuando volvió a fijarse en Petrov, notó que el juez lo estaba observando con una pizca de desaprobación que era más visible de lo que quizás debería ser.

—No que piense que romper una copa sea bueno —dijo Kotetsu con una risa, tratando de evitar arruinar más el momento y ganarse con ello el mal humor del Petrov—. De hecho, intentaré no hacerlo.

—Eso espero. —El que Petrov sonase seco hizo que Kotetsu supiera que no había tenido éxito y que tenía que hacer algo si quería volver a ver al más afable Petrov y de paso atrapar al malo de turno. 

¿Y qué podía hacer? ¿Darle la buena noticia de que el señuelo había funcionado y tenían la esperanza de que esto terminara en un arresto?

Simplemente pronunciarlo en voz alta podía ser una mala idea, Kotetsu lo sabía, por lo que, en un impulso, Kotetsu se inclinó lo más posible sobre la mesa para susurrar:  
—Aquí hay muchos ojos. ¿Podríamos ir a otra parte? Más tarde, claro.

Petrov pareció entender lo que Kotetsu estaba insinuando, pues de inmediato pareció recuperar su interés y de hecho, sonrió.

—Después del postre —respondió en voz igualmente baja, imitando a Kotetsu y quedando con ello tan cerca como era posible con una mesa para dos todavía entre ellos—. Si lo amerita.

—Y yo que pensé que el poste venía después —bromeó Kotetsu, correspondiéndole la sonrisa.

El doble sentido de sus palabras no pasó desapercibido para Petrov, pues él contuvo su respiración y _eso_ no podía ser parte del acto, ¿cierto?

Al menos el escalofrío que recorrió la espalda de Kotetsu no tuvo nada que ver con el papel que estaba interpretando y que Kotetsu intentó disimular enderezándose y tomando un trago más de vino, solo notando en retrospectiva que con eso no estaba logrando nada.

—Quizás —dijo Petrov justo en ese instante— quiero más de un postre.

Atorarse era vergonzoso, pero Kotetsu no pudo evitarlo.

No había estado preparado para escuchar algo así de Petrov, aun cuando debería haberlo estado, debido a las circunstancias, y más cuando él mismo había hecho comentarios en el mismo tono y era justo que Petrov hiciera lo mismo, independientemente de si estaban siendo escuchados además de observados.

Kotetsu pudo controlar su tos casi de inmediato, pero no su propia mirada, con la cual trazó la curva de los labios de Petrov, quien parecía incluso divertido ante la reacción que le había causado, cosa que debería ser irritante en vez de atractiva.

Porque hoy mucho de los que Petrov estaba haciendo podía ser descrito de esa manera y Kotetsu sabía que ni siquiera podía atribuir eso al poco alcohol que había bebido y no tenía idea de qué pensar al respecto.

No que fuese el momento para hacerlo o que detenerse a reflexionar sobre algo fuese su fuerte.

—Así que... postre —dijo poco elocuentemente, enderezándose y haciendo un gesto para llamar al mesero, quien prácticamente se materializó junto a la mesa y les entregó el menú nuevamente, ya abierto en la página de postres como si hubiese leído su mente o hubiese escuchado esa parte de la conversación.

¿Acaso era un NEXT o un experto que merecía propina?

Petrov parecía más interesado en ordenar una torta que en descifrar el misterio del mesero, cosa que le dio a Kotetsu unos preciados segundos para reponerse un poco de los muchos impactos que había recibido en los últimos minutos y eso fue suficiente para que Kotetsu pudiese recibir las siguientes palabras de Petrov sin que la conmoción le provocase el equivalente humano de un corto circuito.

—Beber y manejar no es lo ideal y ya es tarde —dijo Petrov una vez el mesero partió con la promesa de traerles el postre en unos minutos, sonando perfectamente casual—. Y reservé una habitación.

Saber que era parte del escenario para atraer la atención de un chantajista y recordar que Petrov ya se lo había hecho saber no impidió que Kotetsu se quedara sin aliento y que sonase ahogado cuando pudo contestar.

—¿Y estoy invitado?

—Tal vez.

El mesero (y los postres y cafés que habían pedido) salvaron a Kotetsu de tener que pensar en una respuesta, mas no de la distracción que resultó ser el ver a Petrov saborear la crema de su torta y de verlo pasar su propia lengua por sus labios y de dedicarle una nueva mirada a Kotetsu mientras lo hacía.

La cafeína debería esfumar cualquier posible efecto del vino, mas Kotetsu podía asegurar que no estaba siendo nada efectiva o quizás estaba demostrando que actuar no era lo suyo y se estaba perdiendo en un acto que no se sentía como tal y la culpa era de Petrov, quien lucía perfectamente natural en cada gesto aun cuando el contraste de su comportamiento normal debería hacer que todo se le antojase más bien extraño.

—Me sorprende, ¿sabe? —dijo Kotetsu antes de poder contenerse.

El sobresalto de Petrov fue visible y segundos después él incluso dejó el pequeño tenedor en el plato de la torta a medio comer y se enfocó en Kotetsu como si quisiera poner toda su atención en él.

—¿Por qué lo dice?

Petrov sonaba precavido, mas a la vez tan interesado en su respuesta que Kotetsu decidió ser sincero.

—Me lo imaginaba diferente. No que lo conozca bien, pero...

—Esperaba algo diferente —interrumpió Petrov y Kotetsu asintió.

—Exacto. Pero lo digo en un buen sentido —aclaró, queriendo evitar que Petrov pensase lo peor de él.

Bajando su mirada, Petrov volvió a tomar el tenedor, mas no hizo ningún movimiento adicional para partir un nuevo bocado de torta.

—Usted no sabe mucho de mí.

Había un peso en esas palabras que no las hacía sentir como un simple comentario casual o siquiera como parte del papel que debían estar interpretando y Kotetsu se encontró a sí mismo con su garganta seca y sintió un escalofrío recorrer su espalda. Y al intentar beber algo y solucionar lo primero, descubrió que su taza ya estaba vacía ya cuando la tenía contra sus labios.

¿Qué estaba haciendo?

Sintiéndose como un tonto, Kotetsu la devolvió a la mesa y se removió en su asiento pese a querer ocultar su desliz y el que había algo no tan el fondo de su mente que, quizás, debería aplastar antes de que lo llevara a terminar haciendo algo de lo que se arrepentiría.

—¿Pasa algo?

Y por supuesto que Petrov lo notó. Él era observador, casi hasta al punto de parecer receloso, y tenía toda su atención en Kotetsu y eso no estaba ayudando.

—No... —Petrov alzó una ceja, demostrando su incredulidad y Kotetsu, consciente de que había sido descubierto, dejó de resistir el impulso y dijo—: Aunque estaba preguntándome si podría llegar a conocerlo. O si prefiere mantener el misterio.

Petrov contuvo la respiración. Fue algo inconsciente y extrañamente visible y la satisfacción que eso le trajo a Kotetsu fue tal que terminó sonriendo de nuevo antes de siquiera pensarlo, consiguiendo ahora que Petrov incluso inclinase su cabeza y ocultase de nuevo su rostro tras su cabello.

—O —pronunció Petrov en voz baja, mas alzando su vista— podemos esperar y ver qué trae la noche.

Esta vez fue el turno de Kotetsu de olvidar cómo respirar y mucho más. Porque en ese instante, todos los planes de atrapar a un malhechor y el tener audiencia habían pasado a un segundo plano y en su lugar habían quedado los pálidos ojos de Petrov, la intensidad de su mirada y el que sus palabras parecían estar cargadas de promesas.

Kotetsu pasó su lengua por sus labios y llevó una mano hacia su corbata, a duras penas deteniéndose en el último momento de aflojarla, y al final la alzó para llamar al mesero.

—Tomaré su palabra.

Petrov terminó su torta y Kotetsu su segundo café en medio de comentarios sin importancia e intercambiando miradas con tal frecuencia que Kotetsu comenzaba a creer que Petrov tenía imanes en sus ojos y ahora que estaba tan cerca no podía evitar verse atraído por ellos y por sus labios, que en momentos inesperados podían curvarse en pequeñas sonrisas.

Al menos el efecto parecía ser mutuo, si juzgaba por el que Petrov había terminado inclinándose sobre la mesa, como si quisiera estar más cerca, e incluso había dejado una mano sobre ésta justo al alcance de Kotetsu.

¿Y qué pasaría si la tocaba?

La tentación era un constante que Kotetsu no pudo resistir y terminó permitiéndose tocar la punta de los dedos de Petrov con los suyos, siendo casi sutil, pero haciendo que Petrov se estremeciese ante el contacto y se acallase en la mitad de una frase de la que Kotetsu no recordaba una sola palabra.

Pero Petrov no se apartó.

Lo que sí hizo fue echar su cabello hacia atrás con la otra y señalar hacia un lado con su cabeza.

—Es tarde.

—¿Lo es? —Kotetsu se fijó en su alrededor, notando tardíamente que ya eran pocos los comensales. Tenía sentido, teniendo en cuenta que se habían encontrado después de lo planeado, mas el no haberse dado cuenta de nada era preocupante.

¿Tanto se había distraido con Petrov?

—Sí. —Petrov llamó al mesero con un gesto de mano y éste apareció de nuevo con una presteza inhumana y ofreció traer la cuenta antes de que Petrov o Kotetsu dijesen algo. Una vez partió con la promesa de volver en seguida, Petrov se dirigió de nuevo a él—. Y ambos tenemos que trabajar mañana.

Eso no debería ser decepcionante y Kotetsu se obligó a sonreír como si realmente no lo fuera.

—¿Y no puedo convencerlo de quedarse un rato más? —bromeó y aprovechando que el mesero llegó, Kotetsu se apoderó de la cuenta y se adelantó a pagar con tarjeta, mencionando que había sido su idea.

Petrov no protestó, aun cuando sí se enderezó en su asiento, creando una sensación de mayor distancia entre ellos, y se mantuvo en silencio hasta que se puso de pie.

Kotetsu lo imitó apresuradamente y antes de poder hacer algo, vio a Petrov inclinarse sobre él, rozando una de sus mejillas con su cabello cuando le dijo al oído:  
—No he dicho nada sobre irnos.

—Saito está rastreando el acceso al sistema. Necesitamos más tiempo.

El que casi simultáneamente escuchara eso lo trajo a la realidad, aun si fue incapaz de apartar su atención de Petrov. Quizás eso era bueno, ya que no lo llevó a delatarse de ninguna forma.

—Bien. —Kotetsu ni siquiera estaba seguro de a quién le estaba contestando, mas sí recordaba ahora qué debía hacer y tras aclarar su garganta, volvió a hablar con más firmeza—. Bien. Sería una lástima desperdiciar la noche.

Petrov entendió. La repentina seriedad en su semblante lo expresó, aun cuando esta fue remplazada en un parpadeo por una sonrisa que no se le antojaba a Kotetsu tan atrapante como otras.

Y fue ahí que Kotetsu comprendió: Petrov tampoco era un buen actor.

Esa revelación le dio un nuevo giro al mundo de Kotetsu y lo dejó más atontado que cualquier cantidad de vino podría haber hecho.

De lejos, Yuri Petrov parecía un experto en mantener una fachada, pero de cerca esta caía constantemente e incluso distinguir entre sonrisas reales y otras no tanto era fácil.

Eso mismo hacía que esto fuera peligroso, pues Kotetsu mismo no podía decir que había estado actuando y todo se estaba prestando para que siguieran por un camino que nunca se presentaría en una situación normal.

¿Y que pasaría a este paso?

No saberlo no detuvo a Kotetsu a la hora de seguir a Petrov fuera del restaurante del hotel, dirigirse a los ascensores y mirar los números sobre las puertas mientras aguardaban a que uno llegara por ellos.

—Todavía puede retractarse.

El que Petrov hablase como si hubiese leído las dudas en la mente de Kotetsu lo sobresaltó, mas Kotetsu sonrió con nerviosismo en un intento de ocultarlo poco convincente y muy inútil ya que Petrov ni siquiera lo estaba viendo, prefiriendo concentrarse en los mismos números que Kotetsu había estado observando.

—Supongo —replicó Kotetsu sin saber si agradecer o no el no tener que enfrentar los ojos de Petrov—, pero ya estoy aquí. No que pueda decir que esté acostumbrado a algo como esto o...

—Podría decir lo mismo —interrumpió Petrov en el mismo instante en el que un timbre anunció la llegada de uno de los ascensores.

De este bajaron tres personas que no les prestaron atención y ni siquiera musitaron un "gracias" cuando Kotetsu se apartó para dejarlos pasar. Kotetsu tuvo que apresurarse tras eso, ya que Petrov ingresó de inmediato al elevador y en cuanto Kotetsu estuvo con él, presionó el botón para cerrar la puerta, mas no el del piso.

—Um... ¿a qué piso vamos?

Petrov no contestó, ni se movió. Lo que sí hizo fue fruncir el ceño como si estuviera perdido en sus propios pensamientos y solo pasados unos largos segundos decidió hablar.

—No pensé que llegaría a esto —confesó con un suspiro, mirando a Kotetsu de soslayo—. Comienzo a pensar que debí haberme negado.

—¿Y lo dice a estas alturas? —Kotetsu hizo una mueca. Incluso si Petrov quería enfocarse en atrapar a un chantajista y no en continuar disfrutando una velada con Kotetsu, todo estaba saliendo tan bien que debería estar contento incluso si, tal como Kotetsu, había hecho más de un descubrimiento en el proceso.

—Una vez subamos... —El que Petrov no completase esa advertencia lo hacía sonar peor de lo que realmente era y convenció a Kotetsu de qué hacer.

—Lo sé —dijo casi desafiante—. ¿Y usted?

Petrov se tomó un par de segundos antes de replicar, mas una vez lo hizo, habló con firmeza.

—También.

Y eso era... ¿qué? ¿Siquiera estaban hablando de lo mismo? ¿Importaba?

—Vamos —instó Kotetsu, no queriendo detenerse a considerar eso y llenarse de dudas, tal como Petrov había hecho. Si ambos titubeaban ahora perderían su esfuerzo y de igual forma sí tendrían que lidiar con lo que ya había ocurrido—. Ya veremos qué pasa.

Quizás eso sonaba demasiado como una promesa y recalcaba el que las líneas se habían hecho borrosas y ninguno sabía lo que estaba haciendo. Pese a eso, tales palabras impulsaron a Petrov a finalmente apretar un botón y el ascensor comenzó a moverse, llevándolos a uno de los pisos superiores. El silencio entre ellos, sin embargo, era pesado y el que Petrov decidiese fijar su atención en la puerta estaba contribuyendo a eso.

¿Y cómo podía destruir ese muro figurativo que se había formado entre ellos?

Sin realmente pensarlo y siguiendo un impulso que no podía justificar con la necesidad de mantener la atención de un posible chantajista, Kotetsu estiró una mano hacia Petrov y tomó entre sus dedos un mechón de su cabello.

—Yuri.

No era que tuviera algo que decir realmente; no estaba más que probando algo que no podía precisar y el resultado fue que, finalmente, Petrov giró hacia él.

—Wild Tiger. —El tono de Petrov fue displicente, mas sus ojos parecían tan llenos de vida que Kotetsu se estremeció—. ¿O espera que use su nombre?

—¿Por qué no?

Kotetsu no tuvo oportunidad de añadir más, pues el sonido de estática seguido de la la voz de Bunny lo interrumpió.

—La grabación de la cámara del ascensor está siendo retransmitida. Saito está intentando encontrar a dónde.

Así que... seguía funcionando. Bien. Lástima no poder hacérselo saber a Petrov para mejorar su ánimo, aunque podía insinuárselo y confiar que él entendería.

—No es como si nadie vaya a saber.

Si Petrov comprendió el mensaje oculto en esas palabras fue algo que Kotetsu no llegó a descubrir, pues el timbre del ascensor interrumpió cualquier posible respuesta y Petrov salió apenas se abrieron las puertas, obligando a Kotetsu a soltar su suave cabello y a ir tras él con prisa.

El que Petrov se detuviera frente a una de las habitaciones le dio la oportunidad de alcanzarlo y Kotetsu la aprovechó, permaneciendo cerca de Petrov mientras éste pasaba la tarjeta llave por el sensor y la puerta se abrió, dando paso a la habitación.

Esta resultó ser bastante simple y gran parte de su espacio estaba ocupado por una cama doble. La implicación estaba ahí, tan clara como el día, y completaba la impresión que querían darle al chantajista.

¿Y... ahora qué?

No era como si el hotel tuviese cámaras en las habitaciones, por lo que lo que hicieran ahora no importaba, aun si esperar más noticias de Bunny y no salir pronto era una buena idea.

Tal vez, incluso, podían hacer que el chantajista se mantuviese en línea ante la posibilidad de un par de fotos comprometedoras más. Algo como una despedida demasiado cercana y ropas no tan pulcras o desordenando el cabello de Petrov.

Kotetsu estuvo a punto de mencionar sus ideas mientras vio a Petrov adentrarse a la habitación y examinarla, mas recibió una nueva noticia antes de hacerlo.

—No sabemos qué —dijo Bunny con urgencia—, pero algo dentro de esa habitación está enviando una transmisión usando la red del hotel.

Así que todavía tenían audiencia y tenía que hacérselo saber a Petrov.

—¿Cuándo reservó esta habitación? —cuestionó Kotetsu, sin moverse de su lugar cerca del umbral y pasando su vista por toda la habitación, aun cuando no tenía idea qué estaba buscando (¿una cámara? ¿un micrófono? ¿ambos?) o si lo encontraría—. ¿Esta noche?

Petrov desde un comienzo le había informado de la habitación, por lo que era una pregunta innecesaria y que debía ser suficiente para que Petrov cayera en cuenta de lo que Kotetsu quería hacerle saber y quizás funcionó, pues Petrov giró hacia él con los labios apretados y contestó tras un par de segundos.

—No.

—Veo. —Kotetsu se forzó a reír, queriendo aligerar el momento e impedir que el recelo de Petrov fuese más obvio—. Así que también estaba esperando con ansias por hoy.

—Si así lo quiere ver.

Esta vez la carcajada de Kotetsu fue totalmente natural. Petrov realmente no sobreviviría como un actor y su mal disimulado tono ofendido era hilarante.

—Bueno... —Kotetsu aclaró su garganta e intentó volver a la situación, la cual involucraba mantener las apariencias por un poco más.—. ¿Tomamos una ducha primero? Yo necesito una, por lo menos. Justo tuve que salvar el día antes de venir.

—Bien puede —replicó Petrov, señalando la que, sin duda, era la entrada al baño. Kotetsu temió por un momento que el seco ofrecimiento se debía a que Petrov no había captado el que el acto tenía que continuar, mas ese temor desapareció con sus siguientes palabras—. Usted lo necesita más. Yo tomaré uno después, si no le molesta esperar.

El que, además, Petrov aflojase su corbata fue todo lo que Kotetsu necesitó tanto para no preocuparse como para sentir un nuevo escalofrío.

Al menos el baño le daba un momento para calmarse y pensar, aun si era necesario fingir en más de un sentido. Fue por eso que Kotetsu abrió la ducha sin siquiera entrar a ella y tras bajar la tapa del inodoro, se sentó sobre esta con un suspiro.

¿Qué estaba haciendo? ¿Qué iba a hacer? ¿Qué tan lejos estaba dispuesto a llegar y por qué?

—No parece haber nada en el baño —le informó Bunny— y Saito dice que pronto podrá precisar dónde están recibiendo la transmisión que viene de la habitación.

Esa era una buena noticia, probablemente, aun si no cambiaba el que al otro lado de la puerta lo esperaba un Yuri Petrov que había acaparado su interés como Kotetsu no creía posible y que parecía verse afectado de igual manera por Kotetsu.

No que eso significara que tuviesen que hacer algo al respecto, claro está, en especial cuando parte del motivo para seguir era tender una trampa y una vez dejara de ser necesario bien podían gritar corte y acabar con todo.

Pero, si no fuese así...

No que pensar en esa posibilidad fuese una buena idea.

Con un quejido, Kotetsu se puso de pie y dándole un vistazo al chorro de agua y al vapor empañando el espejo, decidió que una ducha podría ser una buena idea, aunque cambiar la temperatura podría ser lo mejor, todo fuese para mantener la cabeza fría y lograr su cometido.

Con eso en mente, Kotetsu se desnudó con más prisa de la que debería, mas solo antes de entrar a la ducha una duda se apoderó de él.

¿Y no dañaría el auricular si hacía eso?

—Um... —¿Y hablar para averiguarlo no arruinaría todo el trabajo que habían hecho?

Por suerte, Bunny pareció comprender pese a solo tener sonido y no imágenes de lo que estaba ocurriendo.

—El agua no debería dañarlo y necesitamos más tiempo.

Eso era todo lo que Kotetsu necesitaba saber y por eso mismo fue directo a la cascada del agua, gimiendo con gusto bajo su cálida temperatura y perfecta presión. No que hubiese olvidado su idea de tomar una ducha helada, mas tras probar algo mucho mejor un cambio de temperatura bien podía convertirse en una tortura.

Además, no serviría de nada huir pronto del agua helada cuando era mejor para todos que se tomara su tiempo, por no mencionar que era más placentero.

Kotetsu apenas consideró terminar su ducha cuando las puntas de sus dedos comenzaron a arrugarse e incluso en ese punto actuó con calma, pasando unos segundos más bajo el agua y saliendo con parsimonia de la ducha una vez finalmente se animó a cerrarla.

Él incluso pasó un rato decidiendo entre vestirse de nuevo y ponerse la bata que el hotel le proporcionaba a los huéspedes. Al final, optó por lo primero, aun cuando dejó un par de botones de su camisa desabotonados, no abotonó su chaleco y guardó su corbata en un bolsillo de su pantalón.

No era más que cuestión de imagen, se dijo, y vio que no era el único con esa idea cuando finalmente volvió a la habitación y descubrió a Petrov de pie, recostado contra la pared junto a la ventana, observando la cuidad.

El juez había dejado su chaqueta y su corbata de lado e incluso había dejado sus zapatos junto a la puerta. Y así, manteniendo además su cabello suelto y encima de todo habiendo ajustado las luces de la habitación para mantener la iluminación baja, contrastaba tanto con su usual imagen que Kotetsu se encontró a sí mismo conteniendo la respiración y deteniéndose en seco.

Quizás una ducha fría sí habría sido una buena idea...

—¿Su turno? —dijo con tal titubeo en su voz que no sonó como una afirmación.

Petrov ladeó su cabeza para verlo antes de enderezarse y Kotetsu se tensó ante la expectativa. Sin embargo, Petrov se limitó a asentir y a caminar directamente hacia el baño, sin siquiera pausar cuando se cruzaron y los hombros de ambos se rozaron.

Fue solo el sonido de la puerta cuando Petrov la cerró tras él lo que le permitió reaccionar y dejarse caer sentado en el borde de la cama sin saber si sentirse decepcionado o aliviado.

El paso del tiempo tras eso fue lento y Kotetsu mantuvo su atención tanto en el sonido del agua como en la ocasional estática proveniente de su auricular, la cual no se mezcló con ningún anuncio de victoria o de derrota o siquiera con una actualización de lo que estaba ocurriendo fuera de la habitación.

¿Qué tan cerca estaban de descubrir al que estaba consiguiendo material de chantaje?

Contenerse de preguntar fue un reto y al mismo tiempo fue la distracción que le permitió sobrevivir la eternidad que Petrov se tomó en el baño, la cual llegó a su fin abruptamente y llenó todo de silencio.

Aguardar tras eso fue peor, ya que solo la incertidumbre de lo que estaba por suceder pendía en el aire y lo único que resonaba eran los latidos de su corazón.

Cuando finalmente eso fue roto con el chirrido de la puerta, Kotetsu corrigió su postura sin levantarse, mas el que, al tiempo, se escuchase una voz directamente en su oído, lo hizo ponerse de pie de un salto.

—Saito lo localizó —anunció Bunny—. Voy en camino.

Petrov alzó una ceja al ver su evidente sobresalto y Kotetsu rió con vergüenza al tiempo que pasó una mano por su propia nuca.

—¿Pasa algo? —cuestionó Petrov con un tono casual, dándole la oportunidad perfecta para tratar de hacerle saber las últimas novedades.

—Está por pasar. —Eso no sonaba sospechoso, ¿cierto? Al menos no escuchó alguna queja de que la transmisión había sido interrumpida. Y además Petrov comprendió, al menos si juzgaba por su expresión expectante y seria, tensa, incluso.

Al final, Petrov dijo:  
—Suena impaciente.

—Nah. —Kotetsu intentó sonar despreocupado—. Sé que tenemos toda la noche.

No que creyese que a Bunny le tomaría tanto atrapar al culpable o que buscase pasar toda la noche con Petrov, aun si sí tenía que considerar que podían hacer mientras tanto sin que el chantajista sospechara.

—Diría —pronunció Petrov con lentitud, girando su cabeza y evitando su mirada al tiempo que se detuvo a poca distancia de él— que sería mejor si solo uno pasa la noche aquí. Ambos saliendo al mismo tiempo sería sospechoso.

Y eso era lo que buscaban y a la vez algo para evitar, ahora que lo pensaba, pues aunque fuese una trampa para un chantajista, bien podría ser la semilla para un serio malentendido si ocurría frente a los ojos de alguien más.

—Sí... —Kotetsu llevó una mano a su mentón y rascó su barba distraídamente—. Usted reservó la habitación, así que supongo que yo debería irme. Puedo tomar un taxi...

—Me parece bien. —Petrov volvió a encararlo—. No que tenga que hacerlo pronto. Es solo algo para tener en cuenta más tarde.

Kotetsu asintió y se encontró a sí mismo sonriendo con curiosidad ante lo que Petrov estaban implicando.

—Así que usted es de los que planea todo de antemano.

Porque eso no sonaba como algo que Petrov estuviese haciendo por simple necesidad debido a las circunstancias y el descubrimiento lo divertía más de lo que quería aceptar, pues Petrov seguía sincerándose frente a él.

—Contrario a usted. —Y Petrov no lo negó y aunque su tono fue cortante, no sonaba como si estuviese molesto por el rumbo actual de la conversación.

—Eso es injusto. —Kotetsu hizo un mohín—. Hay veces que no hay tiempo para planear nada.

—Hoy hay tiempo —señaló Petrov, para sorpresa de Kotetsu—. ¿Ha planeado algo para esta noche?

Y con eso, todo lo casual desapareció dejando en su lugar una tensa expectación con la que Kotetsu no sabía qué hacer. Kotetsu tragó saliva y se removió en su lugar.

Nunca había pensado que realmente llegarían a este punto, ni siquiera cuando Petrov había mencionado tener una habitación para la noche, porque aunque habían cruzado la línea entre el papel y la realidad, había una diferencia entre lo que podía ocurrir en público y lo que podía ocurrir tras puertas cerradas.

—Bueno... no sabía si aceptaría —pronunció, buscando ganar tiempo— o que... —Kotetsu se encogió de hombros. No era como si pudiese mencionar que no había tenido ninguna de idea de que actuar sería casi innecesario o que incluso en una habitación cerrada tendrían que considerar una audiencia.

—¿No lo sabía o no lo esperaba? —La pregunta fue casi burlona o incluso juguetona y los ojos de Petrov parecían brillar con diversión. Kotetsu se encontró a sí mismo sonriendo, relajándose como nunca habría creído que haría estando con Petrov.

—Ambas. Pero tenía que intentar.

Petrov suspiró y de una forma tan obvia que parecía exagerada, dramática, mas carente de verdadera irritación.

—Y usted nunca se rinde.

¿Quizás Petrov sabía apreciar eso en cierta forma? O por lo menos no le molestaba y podía bromear al respecto. Kotetsu amplió su sonrisa con orgullo y diversión.

—Exacto.

La mirada que compartieron casi se sentía cómplice y teniendo en cuenta las circunstancias, bien podía decir que lo era. No se trataba simplemente de ser dos de las cuatro personas que sabían que todo era una trampa; todas las facetas que Petrov estaba mostrando tenían algo de verdad y ese era el mayor secreto, algo que solo Kotetsu sabía, y Kotetsu mismo estaba siendo más sincero y disfrutando más de la compañía de Petrov de lo esperado.

—Podría decirse que sus esfuerzos no fueron en vano.

—Sí...

Esa pausa en la conversación, ya sin interrupciones ni anuncios, hizo que Kotetsu se fijase por primera vez en Petrov desde que había salido del baño. Él no lucía realmente como si hubiese tomado una ducha. Su cabello suelto estaba ligeramente húmedo, pero no mucho, como si solo hubiese usado un poco de agua para dar esa impresión; y aunque había dejado su corbata en otra parte y desabotonado los botones superiores de su camisa, tal detalle también parecía parte del acto.

Y tenía sentido, claro.

No era como si la ducha fuese más que una forma de ganar tiempo y por mucho que Kotetsu había decidido aprovecharlo, no era como si fuese realmente necesario y si Petrov había elegido apenas dejar correr el agua y esperar, no había ningún problema. Y no era como si Petrov hubiese sudado corriendo para salvar el día o necesitase algo para lidiar con sus nervios o...

Petrov alzó una mano para mover, innecesariamente, un mechón de su cabello hacia atrás. Era un gesto de nerviosismo que Kotetsu no habría considerado como tal si no hubiese sido por el silencio todavía presente, el que Petrov estuviese observando el suelo y que además estuviese anormalmente inmóvil, _tenso_.

Kotetsu tragó saliva y, sin siquiera pensarlo, llevó una mano hacia él.

Qué esperaba conseguir con eso, no sabía, mas ciertamente no era que Petrov tomase su muñeca antes de que lo tocara.

La sorpresa pintó el rostro de Petrov mismo, quien lo soltó casi como si se hubiese quemado al tocarlo y dio un paso atrás.

—Lo lamento —pronunció Petrov, evitando su mirada y luciendo más inquieto que antes—. No estoy acostumbrado a…

Había muchas posibles maneras de terminar esa frase, pero su instinto le indicaba que la verdadera razón era…

—¿Dejar que alguien se acerque?

Y decirlo en voz alta no era la idea, pero no era como si quisiera retirar sus palabras. En este punto, dejar que algunas verdades se escaparan no afectaría nada de mayor forma que lo poco que quizás había actuado o que el peligro de que todo saliera mal y lo ocurrido hoy se convirtiera en material de chantaje en lugar del cebo con el que atraparían al chantajista.

Quizás Petrov pensaba lo mismo, pues tras unos segundos de pesado silencio cedió con un suspiro.

—Usted puede ser sorprendentemente perspicaz.

Eso era prácticamente un sí y esa victoria le dio el impulso para sonreír y bromear:  
—Lo de sorprendente sobra, ¿no cree?

El resoplido de Petrov, que bien podía ser una risa contenida, terminó de cambiar el ambiente y agrandó la sonrisa de Kotetsu.

—Bueno, pero al menos deberíamos sentarnos —continuó Kotetsu, asumiendo que era la oportunidad antes de que volviesen a la tensión de antes—. Y tomarnos las cosas con calma. Prometo salir como un ninja si es necesario.

Pese a dedicarla una mirada incrédula, Petrov aceptó tomar asiento en la cama y Kotetsu se sentó junto a él.

—La sutileza no es su fuerte.

—La intención debería contar de algo —se defendió Kotetsu sin sentirse realmente ofendido—. Y todo estará bien. 

La expresión de Petrov se tornó pensativa, mas no escéptica y tras un corto momento, Petrov se dejó caer sobre la cama como si el agotamiento del día lo hubiese vencido. Él incluso cerró los ojos y giró su cabeza hacia a un lado, como si quisiese esquivar a Kotetsu y evitar verlo una vez abriese sus ojos.

—¿Debería creerle?

El interrogante fue dicho en un susurro y Kotetsu no estaba seguro de si Petrov estaba hablando sobre el plan o algo más, pero Kotetsu le contestó con una certeza que no podía justificar cuando él mismo no podía asegurar que estaba pensando solo en eso.

—Puede hacerlo.

Petrov abrió los ojos y enfocó su vista en un punto indefinido de la habitación, su expresión tornándose cada vez más sombría y eso no cambió cuando ladeó su cabeza en su dirección, mas no pareció fijarse en verdad en Kotetsu.

Él estaba perdido en sus pensamientos, sin duda, y aunque Kotetsu estaba dispuesto a esperar a que Petrov llegase a alguna conclusión si era necesario, sospechaba que lo que estaba cruzando por su mente no era exactamente bueno y que dejarlo así, solo pese a que Kotetsu estaba así, no era la mejor idea.

En un impulso, Kotetsu se inclinó ligeramente sobre él, apoyando su peso en una mano, y al notar que su movimiento no atrajo la atención de Petrov, dijo:  
—¿Yuri?

La manera en la que Petrov contuvo la respiración hizo tan evidente su sorpresa como la forma en la que sus ojos se agrandaron y entreabrió sus labios sin pronunciar palabra alguna.

Y todo eso, combinado con su apariencia menos prístina de lo usual y su cabello suelto, desordenado y esparcido bajo él, casi lo hacía sentir como si estuviese viendo a Petrov por primera vez. 

Kotetsu tragó saliva e intentó sonreír pese a su repentino nerviosismo. Esto era peligroso en más de un sentido, pues sería fácil olvidar cualquier posible audiencia y...

—¿Sí? —susurró Petrov.

—Necesitamos unos minutos más —dijo Bunny por el intercomunicador y esta vez Kotetsu no se sobresaltó y su única reacción fue cerrar su puño en el cobertor bajo su mano.

Lo que él tenía ahí era una excusa y no tenía que usarla de ninguna manera y seguramente había miles de formas para no levantar sospechas por unos minutos más y quizás podría pensarlas si los ojos de Petrov no pareciesen brillar bajo la débil luz de la habitación y no se hubiesen enfocado en sus labios por un instante.

¿Y qué podía decir Kotetsu? Él era humano y podía resistir mejor una bala que una tentación que lo invitaba a hacer algo ya y preocuparse por el resto del mundo después.

—¿Confía en mí? —cuestionó en voz baja y estaba seguro de que no estaba en su imaginación el que los ojos de Petrov trazaron el movimiento de su boca antes de volver a mirarlo a los ojos.

—Probablemente soy un idiota por hacerlo —replicó Petrov con solo un deje de irritación en su voz.

—No pensé que fuera tan negativo —comentó Kotetsu al tiempo que se movió, sus rodillas ahora sobre la cama y su otra mano acercándose a Petrov.

El que Petrov pareciese estremecerse bajo él, como si se sintiese acorralado, y el recuerdo de su reacción previa fue lo que detuvo a Kotetsu de acariciar su rostro y en lugar de ello, dejó su otra mano como un nuevo punto de apoyo cerca de Petrov, manteniéndose sobre él pero sin tocarlo.

Esa fue una buena idea, sin duda, pues Petrov llevó una mano hacia el brazo de Kotetsu y lo asió con fuerza, temblando como si estuviese en su límite.

Darle una salida sería lo correcto y por eso, aunque no se apartó, Kotetsu no intentó acercarse más.

—¿Podría detenerme, sabe? —dijo rápidamente sin alzar su voz más allá de un murmullo—. E irme. Solo dígame y...

—¿Qué sentido tendría eso? —Petrov suspiró y el agarre de su mano perdió algo de fuerza—. Bien puede continuar.

Aunque sus palabras fueron bruscas y rayaban en displicentes, la invitación implícita en ellas fue el golpe final y Kotetsu se dejó caer, buscando sus labios y hundiéndose en ellos al descubrirlos abiertos, dándole la bienvenida a un beso que Petrov correspondió como si lo hubiese estado ansiando.

Y quizás lo había hecho.

Quizá no había otra manera de terminar una velada en la que la meta había quedado en el olvido repetidas veces debido a la repentina cercanía, más embriagante que cualquier vino, inesperada, abrumadora, tal como el beso mismo.

Contrario a su usual apariencia fría, Petrov se sentía cálido contra él, sus labios y su lengua respondían con más vehemencia que cuando hablaba sin permitir ninguna objeción y la forma en la que seguía agarrando su brazo, si bien era casi dolorosa y prometía dejarle una marca, se le antojaba como un intento desesperado de Petrov de anclarse y de conservar una cordura que había desaparecido en algún punto de la noche y de mantener a Kotetsu ahí.

No que eso último fuese necesario, pues Kotetsu dudaba ser capaz de alejarse sin un motivo de fuerza mayor, el cual dudaba encontrar en la respiración agitada de ambos o en los mechones del cabello de Petrov que había terminado agarrando o en el contacto constante entre sus labios, firme y húmedo e inesperadamente dulce.

Era demasiado fácil no pensar en nada entre beso y beso, tal como lo era apoyar su peso en Petrov y acallar con uno nuevo cualquier jadeo que el movimiento podría haberles arrancado, pues Petrov se estaba viendo tan afectado como Kotetsu mismo lo estaba.

Eso probablemente era bueno, pues no lo dejaba con la incomodidad de ser el único cuyo mundo había hecho un giro, abandonándolo patas arriba sin entender cómo el usualmente intimidante juez había terminado resultándole atractivo o cómo era que él había terminado haciendo algo al respecto o cómo era que Petrov lo había aceptado.

Porque no era como si tuviesen que llegar tan lejos cuando solo estaban intentando hacer lo correcto...

El recordar el motivo de todo hizo que Kotetsu hiciese una pausa e inhalase forzosamente.

Quizás había una cámara, tenían audiencia en más de un sentido y... y Petrov lo instó a un nuevo beso de Kotetsu no pudo rechazar.

Se sentía bien la forma en la que Petrov se estremecía contra él, el que buscase a Kotetsu como si dependiera solo de él, el que no quedase en él ningún rastro de la imagen que solía mantener y todo eso lo hacía ansiar descubrir más de Petrov.

Por ahora, su nueva revelación era que mover sus caderas, dándoles a ambos algo de fricción, hacía que Petrov apretara su persistente agarre y se arquearse contra él y no lograra mantenerse en silencio pese a que los labios de ambos seguían en contacto.

Eso era...

—La tenemos.

La estática que acompañó esas dos palabras sobresaltó a Kotetsu al punto de romper el beso y enderezarse antes de que Petrov pudiese impedírselo.

—¿Qué? —balbuceó y un suspiro de parte de Bunny lo devolvió a la realidad. Oh, cierto. Kotetsu aclaró su garganta y dirigió su vista a Petrov, quien estaba inmóvil, con su cabello más desordenado que antes, con sus labios entreabiertos, con sus ojos fijos en Kotetsu y con su mano todavía apresando su muñeca. Él probablemente no estaban tratando de verse invitante, pero...—. Uh...

—Al menos tenía tres cámaras y un micrófono en la habitación —informó Bunny, claramente sin notar que pensar no era algo que Kotetsu pudiese hacer en ese instante—. Me aseguraré de que no pueda borrar la evidencia mientras la policía y Saito llegan.

—Bien... así que... —Probablemente debía explicarle a Petrov lo que había pasado y eso era más simple que cualquier otra opción, pues solo consistía en repetir lo que acababa de escuchar—. Bunny atrapó a quien puso cámaras en esta habitación.

—Veo —replicó Petrov en un susurro que no indicaba nada.

—¿Kotetsu? —dijo Barnaby por el intercomunicador, causando que Kotetsu no pudiese buscar en Petrov una señal que le indicara el camino a seguir.

—Oh, sí. bueno... ¿Hay algo que pueda hacer?

—No. —Bunny sonaba exasperado—. Ni siquiera estás cerca.

—Cierto. —Y tampoco sabía dónde estaba Bunny ni quería preguntar—. Entonces, ¿te dejo el resto?

—Kot-...

Quitarse el minúsculo auricular justo en ese momento tal vez no era la mejor idea, mas Kotetsu no creía que podría tener una conversación próximamente, no estando sentando a horcajadas sobre Petrov y sin saber cómo lidiar con el aquí y ahora.

En un intento por apagarlo, Kotetsu apretó el objeto entre sus dedos y decidió ignorar el crujido de éste, prefiriendo guardarlo en un bolsillo de su pantalón.

Petrov eligió ese instante para soltar su otra mano, liberándolo y dándole toda la oportunidad de apartarse y fingir que no había pasado nada, pero Kotetsu no se movió.

—¿Y ahora?

Por unos segundos el silencio reinó en la habitación y durante ese tiempo, Petrov apenas parpadeó, tras lo cual ladeó su cabeza a un lado como si una vez más quisiese evitar ver a Kotetsu y apretó sus labios.

—Depende —pronunció al fin, siendo tan vago con tal contestación que Kotetsu contuvo su respiración, y lo miró de soslayo—. ¿No cree?

Kotetsu dejó escapar una corta risa ahogada, queriendo buscar de nuevo esos labios como si los necesitara para respirar y presintiendo que tenía permiso de hacerlo.

¿O tal vez se lo estaba imaginando y Petrov estaba hablando de algo completamente diferente?

No que perder el tiempo en lugar de actuar fuese algo que acostumbrara.

Quizás fue por eso que volvió a inclinarse sobre Petrov e, inesperadamente, Petrov lo rodeó con un brazo, haciendo que la renovada cercanía fuese algo mutuo y que dudar fuese innecesario.

Después habría tiempo para preocuparse por todo, pues ahora que no tenían ningún público y que no estaban obligados a nada, bien podían dejarse llevar y deshacerse de la tensión, de la curiosidad, de la necesidad que era palpable.

De hecho, extender una mano para tocar fue justo lo que hizo, bebiendo de los gemidos contenidos de Petrov y aceptando el permiso implícito en sus reacciones para hacer más que palparlo sobre sus ropas, cosa que Petrov imitó.

La falta de juegos previos y el que ellos estuviesen prácticamente vestidos cuando no tenían razón para apresurarse debería ser una decepción que podría haberse convertido en una figurativa ducha fría, mas la urgencia demostrada por Petrov compensaba eso con creces. Petrov no había lucido desesperado ni siquiera cuando había pedido ayuda, pese a que su renuencia y su frustración habían estado ahí, parcialmente ocultas bajo un auto-control que ahora había desaparecido.

Más que la cálida mano de Petrov acariciando su miembro, Kotetsu estaba disfrutando el verlo derrumbarse, dejando cualquier fachada remplazada por un deseo expresado abiertamente, aun si intentaba acallar hasta sus jadeos y había terminado rompiendo el beso para ocultar su rostro contra Kotetsu.

Así que esto era lo que había detrás de Petrov: fuego y pasión y la capacidad de que incluso Kotetsu perdiese su cabeza.

No tomó mucho para que llegaran al límite y Kotetsu se dejó llevar por las olas del clímax, a gusto con el conocimiento de que había llevado a Petrov consigo y sin ninguna prisa de volver a la realidad.

Fue por eso que se tomó su tiempo para recuperar el aliento y tardó aun más en moverse pese a saber que estaba siendo egoísta por querer disfrutar esa compañía y calor humano que provenía de Petrov.

Conteniendo un suspiro, luego de varios minutos Kotetsu se apartó y volvió a fijarse en Petrov, quien había cubierto su rostro con un brazo en algún momento y continuaba con su boca entreabierta, respirando por ella como si todavía estuviese abrumado pese a que estaba haciéndolo de manera más pausada.

—¿Así de bueno fue?

Y... bueno, Kotetsu admitía que decir eso en voz alta no era la mejor idea.

Si bien hablar era algo que probablemente deberían hacer, esa no era la mejor forma de iniciar una conversación seria y sí era una forma perfecta de destruir el ambiente y así se lo hizo saber Petrov, cerrando sus puños y enderezándose repentinamente, tras lo cual se giró para quedar sentado al borde de la cama dándole la espalda.

—Um, no... eso sonó mal, yo no...

Su intento de disculparse fue interrumpido por un resoplido displicente, tras el cual Petrov decidió concentrarse en volver a lucir presentable en lugar de responderle o de siquiera mirarlo.

Kotetsu se había ganado el ser ignorado así y podía admitirlo, por lo que a pesar de hacer una mueca de descontento, decidió esperar mientras él mismo también se encargó de limpiarse y organizar sus ropas y dedicarle más de una mirada a Petrov en el proceso en busca del momento adecuado para un segundo intento.

Éste no llegó, sin embargo, pues Petrov rompió primero la ley del hielo sin siquiera encararlo.

—Wild Tiger —dijo con un tono firme—, si bien la responsabilidad de algo así recae en ambas partes, agradecería que hiciera de cuenta que nunca pasó y actuara acorde a eso.

—No tiene que hablar como si estuviésemos en la corte. —Y eso tampoco era lo que debía decir, pues no estaba respondiendo al punto de Petrov, pero a estas alturas Kotetsu creía que merecía la misma sinceridad que había recibido antes y no esa forzada distancia que Petrov estaba creando.

—¿Qué esperaba?

—¿Nada? —Y esa era la verdad y tampoco estaba buscando nada, de hecho.

Podía admitir que el inesperado atractivo de Petrov había sido una sorpresa que le alegraba haber vivido, que había seguido un impulso que normalmente ignoraría y que de volver atrás no haría nada para cambiar lo ocurrido y ese era el final de la historia.

Pero una cosa era una buena experiencia mutua de una sola vez y otra era.. esto.

—¿Se arrepiente? —preguntó Kotetsu en voz más baja de la que pretendía.

No poder ver el semblante de Petrov era una desventaja. No que estuviese seguro de que podría saber lo que Petrov estaba pensando con solo verlo, pero luego de las varias fisuras que había descubierto en su máscara de cordialidad y severidad (y de lo que había visto una vez Petrov había dejado caer esa máscara por un breve momento), Kotetsu confiaba que podría darle alguna pista que sería mejor que la incertidumbre actual.

—Sí. —Petrov fue cortante en su respuesta e hizo un amague de llevar una mano hacia su rostro, quizás para apartar los mechones desordenados que tal vez estaban cubriendo su cara, mas finalmente la bajó y cerró su puño en el edredón—. Usted tiene la habilidad de hacerme actuar como no planeaba hacerlo. Podría decir que es una mala influencia.

Reír no era apropiado, realmente no lo era, y Kotetsu no podía decir que su molestia había desaparecido, pero no pudo evitarlo.

¿Quién iba a imaginar que él tenía alguna influencia en Petrov?

Al menos consiguió con eso que Petrov girase su cabeza para fulminarlo con su mirada desde detrás la cortina de cabello que seguía cubriendo su semblante y en respuesta, sin detenerse a pensarlo, Kotetsu le sonrió.

—Si lo pone así...

—No estoy haciéndole un cumplido.

—Lo sé, pero... —Kotetsu se encogió de hombros. Señalar que, en cierta forma, era uno quizás solo serviría para empeorar el humor de Petrov y no haría que la conversación fuera por un mejor rumbo. Y hablar era necesario. Retornando a un semblante más serio, Kotetsu se reacomodó en la mitad de la cama, sentándose con sus piernas cruzadas—. Mire, entiendo. Todo el punto era que pareciera que estaba haciendo algo que no debía y al final pues, pasó y ahora... bueno, supongo que volverá a su despacho y estará tranquilo de que no van a haber más chantajes y yo seguiré siendo un héroe y...

—Está diciendo —interrumpió Petrov con un tono más calmo que antes— que esto no cambiará nada

—Ninguno busca otra cosa, ¿cierto? —Kotetsu no esperó a que Petrov contestara antes de continuar—. Me alegra haber podido conocerlo mejor, pero eso es todo.

Petrov volvió a apartar su mirada de él y por el ligero movimiento de su espalda pareció suspirar.

Ya no lucía tan tenso y solo parecía perdido en sus pensamientos, por lo que Kotetsu prefirió darle el tiempo que necesitara, cosa que le pareció una buena idea hasta que Petrov se puso de pie y se encaminó al baño sin siquiera determinarlo.

¿Así que había fallado?

Con un suspiro resignado, Kotetsu se dejó caer sobre la cama y estiró sus brazos por completo, sintiéndose derrotado.

No se trataba de tener algún tipo de expectativa, sino de no perder lo ganado. Su imagen de Petrov había cambiado y había llegado a apreciar el poder hablar normalmente con él aun si se debía a la necesidad causada por tener una meta en común. La elocuencia nunca había sido su fuerte, por lo que no tenía idea de cómo explicar eso y dejar en claro que no, no intentaría que esto se repitiera, pero si se llegaban a encontrar bien podían simplemente hablar como si nada.

Eso era aceptable, ¿no?

El sonido de la puerta del baño alertó a Kotetsu y él alzó solamente su cabeza, descubriendo que Petrov se estaba encaminando hacia él con aparente renuencia. Su expresión incluso demostraba un recelo inmerecido y Kotetsu hizo un mohín.

—No voy a atacarlo. —¿Cómo era posible que la opinión que Petrov tenía de él hubiese empeorado cuando solo media hora atrás se había mostrado interesado en él?

—Lo sé. —Petrov se detuvo a poca distancia de la cama, apretó sus labios y alzó una mano para mover un mechón de su cabello y dejarlo tras una oreja—. No considero sensato confiar en usted, pero lo haré.

Kotetsu ya había abierto su boca para protestar, mas esas últimas palabras lo obligaron a cerrarla, tragar saliva y necesitar un momento para encontrar qué decir.

—Está bien, supongo. —Kotetsu volvió a sentarse con un suspiro—. Puedo conformarme con eso.

Petrov alzó una ceja.

—¿Conformarse?

Algún día, esperaba Kotetsu, dejaría de meter la pata y tal vez con eso conseguiría que Petrov bajase su guardia o volviese a verlo con mejores ojos.

—Lo que quiero decir es que le creo —intentó corregir Kotetsu al tiempo que trató de expresar qué era lo que impedía que pudiera apreciar el voto de confianza de Petrov—. Aunque sería mejor si no se viera como si... me tuviera miedo.

La sorpresa de Petrov fue visible en su rostro y él no negó tal cosa, limitándose a fruncir el ceño y bajar su vista al tiempo que susurró:  
—No me agradan los héroes.

Por unos segundos, Kotetsu pensó que había escuchado mal y luego que algo no encajaba ahí. No era que su instinto le dijese que Petrov estaba mintiendo, pero sí que no se trataba de algo tan simple y que esa confesión por sí sola significaba algo más...

—¿Soy la excepción?

Al menos esta vez Petrov no lució irritado. ¿Pero quizá estaba avergonzado? Eso explicaría el que de inmediato diese media vuelta y recuperase su chaqueta y su corbata, los cuales aparentemente había colgado en el poco amplio armario del lugar.

—Bien pude creerlo —dijo Petrov, colocándose la chaqueta antes de enrollar la corbata y guardarla en un bolsillo como si no viese razón para molestarse en ponérsela—. Y puede pasar la noche aquí, si así lo desea.

La cama era cómoda, ahora que lo pensaba y solo cerrar los ojos y dormir no sonaba mal, pero...

—No, iré a casa. —Kotetsu se enderezó por completo e hizo un amague de ponerse de pie—. Así que si usted quiere quedarse...

—No. —Petrov cerró el armario ya vacío y volvió a encarar a Kotetsu—. De igual forma tendría que ir a casa a cambiarme mañana temprano. Es más conveniente para mí no pasar la noche aquí.

—Tiene sentido. —Al punto de que ni siquiera sonaba como una excusa para alejarse de Kotetsu cuanto antes, aun si eso era justo lo que Petrov estaba haciendo, pues de inmediato se dirigió hacia la puerta.

—Tenga una buena noche.

Kotetsu no tuvo ni tiempo para despedirse, ya que antes de abrir su boca el sonido de la puerta al ser cerrada retumbó en el lugar.

Repentinamente cansado, Kotetsu pasó una mano por su cabello y luego se puso de pie. Quedarse rumiando sobre la súbita y mala manera en la que había terminado la velada no serviría de nada.

Con eso en mente, Kotetsu abandonó el lugar y se encaminó directo a casa, donde terminó las pocas cervezas que tenía en su nevera antes de finalmente lograr caer dormido sin sentirse realmente tranquilo.

* * *

El día comenzó tan normal y calmo que Kotetsu tuvo tiempo para comer algo camino a Apollon Media y ya allí, pudo hasta tomar un segundo café sin que ninguna emergencia o mención de algún reporte que había olvidado hacer interrumpiera su mañana.

Lo extraño, sin embargo, era la ausencia de Bunny.

Kotetsu revisó su teléfono repetidas veces y le preguntó a más de una persona por su compañero sin ningún éxito y su par de intentos de llamarlo solo lo llevaron a escuchar el mensaje de la contestadora.

¿Había pasado algo?

No sonaba probable, pues su comunicador no había anunciado ninguna emergencia y Lloyds tampoco lo había mandado a llamar con ninguna noticia, por lo que quizás la respuesta tras el misterio involucraba alguna entrevista solo para Bunny que él había olvidado.

La única novedad que Kotetsu descubrió durante su poca ajetreada mañana fue sobre Yuri Petrov, quien aparentemente, según las noticias del día, ya no presidiría el juicio que tanto revuelo había causado.

¿Quizás había usado alguna excusa para dejarlo en manos de otro juez?

Tenía sentido que así fuese, ya que lo que le sobraba a Petrov era trabajo y sin duda no se habría encargado de un caso adicional sin una buena razón, como atrapar a un chantajista que había logrado pasar desapercibido para el mundo.

El mediodía finalmente marcó la aparición de Barnaby, quien lucía cansado como pocas veces y sin ningún deseo de usar sus sonrisas para el público, pues le dedicó a Kotetsu una mirada irritada al verlo comiendo una hamburguesa en su escritorio. 

O quizás tenía hambre, decidió Kotetsu al saludarlo, ofreciéndole sus papas fritas como señal de paz.

Bunny las rechazó, procediendo a encender su computador.

—¿Mala mañana? —preguntó Kotetsu con cautela tras terminar el último mordisco de su hamburguesa.

—No lo sería si no hubieras desaparecido anoche —replicó Barnaby sin siquiera molestarse en verlo.

Auch. Así que estaba de mal humor y Kotetsu mismo tenía parte de la culpa...

—Pensé que no me necesitabas —se justificó, alzando sus dos manos como si se estuviese rindiendo—. Y no es como si me llamaras a pedirme ayuda y nadie me ha dicho nada desde que llegué y...

Kotetsu se vio interrumpido por un suspiro de Barnaby.

—Intenté advertirte —dijo Bunny, sacudiendo un poco su cabeza y encarándolo con una expresión de desaprobación—. La atrapé antes de que pudiera borrar la evidencia. —Kotetsu asintió con su cabeza sin comprender, tratando de enlazar eso con el que Bunny aparentemente no hubiese descansado mucho—. La cámaras no dejaron de grabar hasta que llegó la policía y confiscaron todos los equipos.

—Oh. —Kotetsu cubrió su propia boca con una mano, conteniéndose de pronunciar algo que ni sabía qué sería. ¿Un improperio, una excusa o una disculpa? No que nada de eso solucionase algo o que Kotetsu pudiese decir que ya había procesado realmente lo que eso significaba.

—No me quedé a mirar, si es lo que te preocupa.

Negando con su cabeza, Kotetsu dejó caer su mano.

—No, solo... —Kotetsu ni siquiera había pensado en eso, mas ahora que Bunny lo mencionaba, entendía que era posible que alguien lo hiciera o ya lo hubiera hecho. Tragando saliva, Kotetsu intentó armarse de valor para afrontar las consecuencias de un impulso—. ¿Qué pasó?

—Anoche, no mucho —explicó Barnaby—. Pero esta mañana tuve que reunirme con un abogado antes de dar mi declaración. Imagino que tendrás que hacer lo mismo más tarde.

Si solo quisieran saber cómo un héroe de Apollon Media se involucró en un arresto, lo que fuese que Bunny había dicho la noche anterior habría sido suficiente...

—¿Qué tan malo es?

—No te han suspendido —dijo Bunny como si no estuviese convencido de que eso seguiría así—. Al menos Lloyds no ha dicho nada sobre eso y la otra persona que podría suspenderte está suspendido.

Y ese alguien solo podía ser Petrov y a eso se debía la noticia de su retiro de tal juicio.

Kotetsu inhaló forzosamente al tiempo que se dejó caer contra el espaldar de su asiento, sintiendo un nudo en el estómago que poco tenía que ver con lo que acababa de comer.

—Creo que no tienes que preocuparte demasiado —continuó Barnaby sonando mucho más como el buen compañero que era a pesar de su claro mal humor—. Parece que están intentando que no se convierta en un escándalo.

Si ni siquiera lo habían contactado, eso sonaba muy posible y no era que Kotetsu se fuese a quejar por eso, pero Petrov había tenido la razón al decir que si había que culpar a alguien, era a ambos y todo indicaba que lo peor estaba recayendo en Petrov.

Eso no era justo.

No que eso hiciese más fácil correr a aceptar las consecuencias, mas tras varios segundos con sus ojos cerrados, Kotetsu golpeó sus propias mejillas y se paró de un salto.

—Bueno, hora de dar la cara.

—¿Kotetsu? —Barnaby lucía confundido y Kotetsu le sonrió, queriendo lucir confiado y _confiable_.

—¿A dónde te tocó ir?

* * *

Barnaby intentó detenerlo, así fuese temporalmente.

Él mencionó el esperar al abogado de Apollon Media o a la citación que tarde o temprano recibiría y habló de prepararse y esperar, mas la insistencia de Kotetsu de no dejar para más tarde lo que podía hacer ya, ganó y, renuente, Bunny le indicó a donde ir: a la torre de la justicia.

Aparentemente ya tenían un equipo asignado por el departamento de justicia trabajando en investigar en detalle todo lo que habían encontrado hasta ahora y más, pues, según Barnaby, lo que le habían preguntado indicaba que los chantajes no se habían limitado al mundo judicial de Sternbild.

Eso no sonaba como si fuese algo que podrían mantener oculto por mucho tiempo y ese era un motivo más para ir y enfrentar las cosas antes de ver su nombre en algún titular poco halagador que además empeoraría todo para Petrov.

Solo era ir, explicar y rogar que quienes lo juzgaran fueran más indulgentes que Petrov.

Al menos lo dejaron entrar sin mayores peros y le indicaron que esperara en un corredor con una larga butaca disponible para ello, en la que Kotetsu se sentó y pasó el tiempo observando a otras personas ir y venir y fijándose en las puertas más cercanas con la creciente sospecha de que tras una de ellas estaba la sala a la que lo llamarían.

Fue por eso mismo que Kotetsu se puso de pie con una sonrisa nerviosa la primera vez que se abrió una de ellas, mas las personas que salieron apenas le dedicaron una mirada poco interesada y partieron sin prisa, obligándolo a seguir aguardado hasta que otra de las puertas fue abierta y Kotetsu se paró una vez más, sonriendo al tiempo que giró hacia dicha puerta.

Y se encontró de frente con Petrov.

Aunque Kotetsu quería decir que estaba preparado para todo, ciertamente no había estado preparado para eso y terminó conteniendo la respiración y viéndose obligado a recordar tardíamente cómo pronunciar un saludo que al final resultó diciendo en voz débil.

—Su señoría.

—Wild Tiger —respondió Petrov, claramente tenso, mas sin apartar su mirada.

Esa era una mejora, si consideraba lo mucho que Petrov había evitado dirigir su vista hacia él la noche anterior, aunque quizás no era algo bueno, pues Kotetsu solo notó tardíamente que Petrov no estaba solo y el hombre tras él estaba observándolos con atención.

—Buenas —dijo Kotetsu, esforzándose por solo concentrarse en ese hombre, bastante mayor, con poco cabello y una mirada demasiado vivaz que contrastaba con su edad—, creo que estoy en el lugar correcto por lo que me dijo Bunny, pero...

—Sí, ciertamente, aunque no lo esperaba todavía —replicó él con una expresión afable—. Pero le doy la bienvenida. También quiero hablar con usted.

—Tengan un buen día —se despidió Petrov en ese instante, cosa que el otro coreó como si no le hubiese parecido súbito mientras que Kotetsu solo pudo verlo partir a paso rápido, como si estuviese huyendo del lugar.

No poder decir o hacer nada hacía de eso algo más incómodo de lo que ya era, mas Kotetsu no tuvo mucho tiempo para rumiar sobre ello ya que fue invitado a la sala, una espacio amplio con una mesa para al menos diez persona. Si bien ellos eran lo únicos ahí, la mesa estaba cubierta por una cantidad de objetos (papeles, aparatos, varias tazas vacías y hasta un abrigo) que seguramente no podría cargar una sola persona fuera de la sala.

El hombre resultó ser un representante del departamento de justicia de apellido Sousa, quien se presentó al tiempo que lo invitó a sentarse.

—Bueno, primero que todo... oh, cierto, lo dejé... um... oh, sí, aquí está. —Sousa sonrió mientras revolvió el desorden y sacó del caos una grabadora portátil, presionando un botón de ésta—. Todo lo que diga aquí será grabado y usado para la investigación, ¿está claro?

Kotetsu asintió.

—Normalmente —dijo Sousa—, comenzaría haciéndole algunas preguntas, pero si está aquí imagino que tiene algo que decir.

—Podría decirse. —Kotetsu se quitó su sombrero y lo dejó sobre su regazo—. No tiene mucho sentido dejarlo para después.

—Entonces escucharé.

Y Kotetsu habló, rememorando la primera visita de Petrov a Apollon Media y su clara frustración al verse maniatado y tener que pedir ayuda. Kotetsu le contó sobre las sospechas de Petrov, lo que Saito encontró (o más bien, lo que no encontró) y el que ante la falta de opciones, él dio una idea que habían terminado usando y que había resultado exitosa.

Quizás omitió detalles, como la buena sorpresa de esa pequeña sonrisa privada que Petrov le había dado o la impresión de verlo un poco diferente a lo usual o el sabor de sus labios o lo fácil que había sido dejarse llevar, pero nada de eso era relevante y de hecho Sousa no lo interrumpió con ningún interrogante o para pedir alguna explicación adicional y cuando Kotetsu se quedó sin más que decir, permaneció en silencio por varios segundos.

—Mi trabajo sería más sencillo si todos fueran como usted —afirmó casi pensativo—. Gracias por venir hoy mismo, Wild Tiger.

¿Eso era todo?

—¿Así que...?

—Sí. —Sousa no se movió para detener el grabador de voz—. Por ahora es suficiente. Puede que incluso el por ahora sobre. —Él rio de buena gana.

—¿Y ahora? —¿Y Petrov? Eso era lo que Kotetsu realmente quería preguntar, pero estaba seguro de que no recibiría la respuesta que quería y de que, mientras estuviera grabando, hablar demasiado de Petrov no era la mejor de las ideas.

—Todavía hay detalles pendientes, así que mi trabajo no ha terminado. —Esta vez Sousa sí pausó el grabador y se puso de pie—. Si lo llego a necesitar, se lo haré saber.

Tras eso, Kotetsu no tuvo más opción que volver a Apollon Media, donde Bunny lo recibió con solo cierta reprobación y Lloyds le dio un sermón sobre la imagen de los héroes, la importancia de los abogados y otras cosas más que no importaban, pues los días que siguieron pasaron sin malas nuevas y las únicas noticias sobre nuevos juicios (y cargos) contra personas ya absueltas y apelaciones no incluyeron a Petrov.

Quizás en ese punto se podía decir que todo había sido un éxito, salvo porque Petrov brillaba por su ausencia.

En las siguientes dos semanas Kotetsu lo confirmó, pues alguien más del departamento de justicia se estaba encargando de las labores usuales de Petrov y Kotetsu incluso pudo salir de un juicio con una sentencia de que Apollon Media solo tendría que pagar por la mitad de los daños.

Era extraño, en más de un sentido, y lo hacía sentir culpable.

Tal vez él no había hecho suficiente y debería haber preguntado por la situación de Petrov cuando había tenido la oportunidad o insistido en su inocencia o... algo.

Realmente era peor arrepentirse por lo que no se había hecho que por lo que sí y por eso mismo, tras la tercera semana, Kotetsu decidió que ya había tenido suficiente.

—Bunny —dijo Kotetsu esa tarde, cuando ambos estaban en el van de Apollon Media de regreso a la oficina luego de haber salvado el día—, digamos que necesito contactar a alguien y ni siquiera tengo su teléfono...

—No estás hablando de algo hipotético, ¿verdad? —replicó Barnaby sin siquiera mirarlo, más ocupado con su propio teléfono que con la conversación.

Quizás eso era mejor a que de una vez mostrase su desaprobación, aunque era posible que no lo estuviese haciendo porque no había caído en cuenta de a quién se refería.

Kotetsu tragó saliva y fijó su vista en una de las paredes del van, deseando que tuviese ventanas para realmente tener algo para ver mientras hablaban.

—Digamos que sí. ¿Cómo lo harías?

—Depende de... —Barnaby se acalló de repente y los segundos de silencio llevaron a que Kotetsu lo viese de reojo, lo cual le permitió descubrir que su compañero ahora sí tenía su atención en él y estaba frunciendo el ceño—. Si estás hablando de quien creo, no hagas nada.

Con un mohín, Kotetsu lo encaró.

—Ya he hecho nada por días y no es como si vaya a hacer nada malo. Al menos quiero saber qué está pasando y si hay algo que pueda...

—¿No crees que sería peor para Petrov? —interrumpió Barnaby—. Y no entiendo tu interés en Petrov.

—No es interés, estoy preocupado.

—Desde el comienzo —añadió Bunny con seriedad—. Pensé que serías la última persona que querría trabajar con Petrov y te has involucrado más de lo necesario.

—Eso no es... —O bueno, sí tenía algo de cierto en retrospectiva y cualquier intento de explicar por qué sonaría como una justificación defensiva y no era como si él quisiese pensar a fondo en ello. Era mejor no hacerlo. Kotetsu suspiró—. Tal vez. Pero ese no es el punto.

—¿Cuál es?

No era justo que Bunny le pidiese razones específicas cuando Kotetsu no estaba pensando en ellas. Todo lo relacionado con Petrov había sido un impulso sin más motivo que una corazonada y una buena impresión y una buena sorpresa y... ¿era tan malo que no hubiese un porqué más profundo? 

—¿Hacer algo?

—Actuar sin pensar es lo que siempre te mete en problemas —dijo Barnaby antes de que Kotetsu pudiese explicarlo mejor.

—No siempre. —Se defendió y continuó hablando rápidamente, no queriendo verse interrumpido de nuevo—. ¿Si digo que lo hago por mí sería mejor o peor? Quiero ayudarlo. El pidió ayuda primero y me sentiré peor si no hago nada. ¡Y es extraño! Él estaba intentando hacer lo correcto aunque no fuese su trabajo y... bueno, hizo algo que no debería, pero no es el fin del mundo y no me va a hacer ningún favor. Somos adultos, fue una noche...

—Kotetsu...

—No, Bunny. ¡Ese es el punto! —exasperado, Kotetsu cerró sus puños—. ¿Por qué va a pagar por los platos rotos luego de que otros hicieron algo peor y prefirieron ocultarlo a hacer lo correcto? Petrov ni siquiera pidió que borráramos la evidencia o que ocultáramos algo...

—Kotetsu...

—Y yo sigo aquí como si nada. ¿No podrían acusarme de intentar seducir a un juez? Petrov podría echarme la culpa...

—Kotetsu...

—Sabes que es cierto. Me están dando más trato especial del que Petrov me daría si...

—No he dicho que no esté de acuerdo. —Bunny se cruzó de brazos—. Pero si te vas a desahogar así, no creo que puedas ayudar a nadie.

Tal vez Barnaby tenía algo de razón. Avergonzado, Kotetsu relajó sus palmas sobre sus propias rodillas e inclinó su cabeza. Si de detenía a pensarlo, Bunny lo había apoyado de principio a fin, incluso sin estar de acuerdo o compartir su entusiasmo... o su interés. Y quizás ahora quería darle una mano, a su manera, y simplemente no creía que lo que Kotetsu quería hacer era lo mejor.

—Lo siento. Odio no hacer nada.

—Me he dado cuenta. —El que Bunny incluso sonriese con un dejo de burla era un alivio y una fuente de una irritación más manejable, por lo que Kotetsu hizo una mueca de molestia que desapareció ante lo que Barnaby dijo un segundo después—: Si te calmas, veré qué puedo averiguar.

—¿Puedo contar con el gran detective Barnaby?

Y Bunny quizás se sentía halagado, pues su postura defensiva se relajó y él ajustó sus gafas sobre el puente de su nariz.

—Es mejor a dejar que vayas a hacer una estupidez.

—¿Por qué no tienes más fe en mí?

—Porque la sutileza no es tu fuerte.

Eso era tan cierto como el que la actuación tampoco lo era, así que Kotetsu le concedió el punto y decidió agradecerle de antemano con una invitación a arroz frito y cerveza que Bunny no rechazó.

Tener alguien con quien contar hacía toda una diferencia y Petrov ni siquiera intentaba buscar apoyo a no ser que no tuviese otra opción o al menos eso era lo que Kotetsu sospechaba. Por eso mismo tenía que hacer algo y ya.

* * *

Bunny no le trajo noticias de la noche (que de por sí pasó en el apartamento de Kotetsu) a la mañana, pero sí tres días después.

Kotetsu ni siquiera lo había fastidiado con preguntas de si ya sabía algo, pues pasando gran parte del día trabajando juntos era fácil saber que Barnaby no tenía mucho tiempo libre.

Pese a eso, luego de un día que incluyó una persecución que había terminado con dos capturas y cero daños, una entrevista y una reunión en la torre de la justicia de la que Kotetsu no recordaba mucho y de la que acababan de salir, Bunny dijo:  
—Petrov volverá la próxima semana.

La información fue tan repentina como inesperado, por lo que Kotetsu no pudo reaccionar o creer que había escuchado bien, pues después de tanto tiempo preocupado era extraño que ahora, aparentemente, todo estuviese bien.

—¿Qué?

—No conozco más detalles, pero no han nombrado a nadie para remplazarlo y la próxima semana presidirá varios juicios.

Barnaby lucía perfectamente serio y no era que Kotetsu dudase de él, pero...

—¿Seguro? Suena demasiado bueno para ser verdad.

—O estabas demasiado preocupado —resopló Bunny—. Te dije que iban a evitar un escándalo.

Y realmente lo habían hecho. Kotetsu no había escuchado ninguna mención de la chantajista y aun si los nuevos juicios habían causado revuelo, gran parte de los detalles no habían sido revelados al público salvo que los veredictos habían sido opuestos a los originales.

—Pero Petrov no estuvo involucrado en ocultarlo... él ni siquiera ha _estado_ últimamente. —Eso no era más que una corazonada y Kotetsu no tenía que defenderlo ni planeaba hacerlo, mas Kotetsu cayó en cuenta tardíamente de que había pensado en voz alta cuando Barnaby respondió.

—Es posible.

No sonreír era imposible y Kotetsu le dio un ligero codazo a Bunny.

—Así que admites que tengo razón.

—Que puede que la tengas —corrigió Barnaby, tras lo cual suspiró—. Espero que con eso termine todo.

—Supongo que sí.

Aunque Kotetsu sentía que faltaba algo y no podía precisar qué.

¿Cuál era el problema?

Si Bunny tenía razón, entonces todo estaba bien, lo cual debería ser suficiente y Kotetsu se dijo eso a sí mismo los próximos días, en los que estuvo más pendiente de lo que normalmente estaría de noticias poco interesantes que no llevaron a nada.

Y al final fue ir a comprar un café lo que sí lo hizo.

Fue una mañana en la que se había despertado más temprano de lo usual gracias a una alarma mal programada, cosa que solo había descubierto ya estando lejos de casa y sin más opción que pasar el tiempo hasta que tuviese sentido dirigirse a Apollon Media u ocurriese algo más. Kotetsu tomó un desvío, deambuló un rato y finalmente entró a un café en el que se encontró con la persona que quería ver.

No estar preparado fue el problema, sin embargo, pues el encuentro fue un tropezón y el que Petrov llevase una bebida y Kotetsu no pudiese frenar a tiempo llevó a que gran parte del líquido terminase en el suelo y Petrov frunciese el ceño.

—Ups. —Kotetsu dio un paso hacia atrás sin idea de siquiera donde fijar su mirada, aunque eso lo llevó a un notar algo que mejoraba la situación y que le daba justo qué decir para evitar un silencio incómodo—. Al menos no ensucié su traje y... ¿puedo comprarle otro?

Petrov lucía más sorprendido que molesto y asintió aparentemente sin pensarlo, pues un segundo después recuperó su compostura y lo miró con reprobación.

—¿Comienza el día pagando daños?

—No diría que es un daño tan serio.

Pero era vergonzoso tener que disculparse con el empleado del lugar que tuvo que limpiar el desastre, luego ofrecerle a Petrov una nueva bebida igual que la que había terminado en el suelo (té) y notar tardíamente que había olvidado comprar algo para él, cosa que lo obligó a volver a la caja registradora un instante después, pidiéndole a Petrov que lo esperara.

—¿Piensa que tengo tiempo para eso?

Que Petrov estuviese ocupado era bueno, que dejara el lugar tras eso, dando media vuelta de tal forma que su cabello cuidadosamente atado se meció con el movimiento, no tanto.

Al menos en el café se apiadaron de él y Kotetsu pudo salir del lugar con un vaso de cartón demasiado caliente, pero con una tapa que le permitió correr en busca de Petrov, quien, para su suerte, estaba caminando a paso lento en dirección a la torre de la justicia.

Alcanzarlo fue fácil, mas Petrov no lo determinó de ninguna forma, continuando su andar sin prisa mientras bebía su té. Kotetsu caminó a su mismo paso, agradeciendo que al menos Petrov no lo estuviera evitando, y tras unos segundos trató de acabar con el silencio.

—Así que... ¿de vuelta al trabajo? —Intentar tener una conversación casual con Petrov era algo que en realidad no tenía idea de cómo hacer, ni tampoco había pensado hacer en primer lugar, pero preguntarle directamente cómo estaba seguramente solo le daría una respuesta de cortesía y cuestionarlo por lo ocurrido en las últimas semanas tampoco sería mejor.

No que esas palabras fueran mejores, pues Petrov lo observó de soslayo sin lucir particularmente convencido de que esta fuese una charla cualquiera. Pese a eso, Petrov respondió.

—Sí. No podía seguir de vacaciones indefinidamente.

Y eso no tenía sentido, por no mencionar que le costaba creer que Petrov hubiese decidido tomarse unos días libres porque sí cuando apenas había conseguido sacar a la chantajista a la luz, mas lo primero era lo principal.

—¿Vacaciones? Pero escuché que lo habían suspendido...

Petrov resopló, despectivo, y aunque intentó ocular su mueca de disgusto tras su vaso, Kotetsu pudo notarla.

—Por un par de días. Que tomara mis días de vacaciones acumulados era menos llamativo mientras se encargaban de la situación.

—Y no fue su decisión —afirmó Kotetsu, de repente sin aliento. No tenía siquiera que confirmarlo para saberlo, pues, con eso, las piezas tras la ausencia de Petrov estaban encajando y formando una imagen mucho más clara.

—No. —Petrov hizo una pausa, tras la cual añadió en voz baja—: Así es como manejan muchas cosas en esta ciudad.

—Es bueno que usted no sea así. —Kotetsu sonrió apenas Petrov le dedicó una mirada de incredulidad. Quizás él tenía razones para no ser el mayor fan de las sentencias de Petrov, mas podía apreciar su dedicación y lo estricto que era ahora más que nunca. Aunque...—. Oh. —Kotetsu carraspeó y ocultó su propia boca con su mano al tiempo que susurró—: ¿Podemos hablar así? No quiero causarle problemas cuando acaba de volver.

Incluso si habían otros dispuestos a hacer excepciones, todo tenía un límite y por eso Petrov se había metido en problemas en primer lugar.

Petrov ladeó su cabeza hacia él, serio.

—¿Y hasta ahora lo pregunta?

Por unos segundos Kotetsu se detuvo, a duras penas evitando trastabillar al hacerlo, y tras tragarse la vergüenza lo alcanzó con dos zancadas, tras lo cual pudo volver al paso lento que Petrov estaba mantenido.

—Está bien, me gané esa, pero...

El que Petrov alzase su vaso para tomar un sorbo de té no fue efectivo para ocultar una pequeña sonrisa que dejó a Kotetsu con la garganta seca y sin poder hacer nada al respecto, pues su café seguía sintiéndose demasiado caliente para ser bebido.

Cuando Petrov volvió a bajar su vaso, su expresión había vuelto a convertirse en una máscara de seriedad y al hablar, lo hizo fijando su vista en el camino y no en Kotetsu.

—Es ideal que mantenga cierta distancia de los héroes.

—Puede que sí, pero hay cosas que solo se pueden ver de cerca.

Fue el llegar a una esquina y tener que esperar a que cambiara el semáforo para cruzar la calle lo que los obligó a detenerse, porque no era como si hubiese dicho algo que hubiese afectado a Petrov de ninguna forma...

—Eso podría ser malinterpretado —susurró Petrov luego de un momento.

O sí y ni siquiera sabía si había sido en un mal sentido o en uno bueno o cual preferiría.

—Uh...

—La mayor objeción —dijo Petrov, esta vez en voz alta y con firmeza para sorpresa de Kotetsu— fue el que haya decidido investigar por mi cuenta. No todo lo obtenido habría sido evidencia admisible, pero la persona detrás de todo decidió confesar.

El cambio de tema fue súbito, mas Kotetsu se encontró a sí mismo prestando atención, asiento y reanudando su andar al mismo tiempo que Petrov.

Sin duda Petrov estaba omitiendo muchos detalles, pero ya le había dicho a Kotetsu más de lo que él había escuchado en todas esas semanas, le había aclarado su propia situación y quizás le diría más.

—¿Y...?

—Recibió una sentencia reducida por colaborar con la justicia y obtuvieron información adicional de sus... clientes.

Con razón no se había convertido en la noticia del día. Un acuerdo no era tan llamativo y menos cuando era posible que ocultar la fuente fuese mejor para ir tras las personas contra las que la podían usar.

Eso sonaba como un buen caso (casos, incluso) cerrado, mas Petrov no lucía contento.

—¿Y...?

—No hay mucho más que decir. Ni siquiera conozco los detalles.

El problema era que Petrov estaba siendo objetivo y hablando de hechos confirmados y nada más y eso, para Kotetsu, solo era una parte y ni siquiera la más importante.

—¿Y usted? —Tal vez eso no era lo suficientemente claro y solo terminaría con Petrov dándole una confirmación de su estado laboral—. ¿Está bien? ¿Y qué tal sus vacaciones?

El probablemente merecía algún tipo de reconocimiento por conseguir que Petrov no le diese una respuesta que no decía nada para salir del paso con cortesía y que, en vez de eso, mostrase abiertamente su sorpresa (tanto con su expresión como deteniéndose de repente) al verse interrogado de esa manera.

Kotetsu sonrió, también deteniéndose.

—¿Viajó o...?

—No. —Petrov suspiró, luciendo resignado—. Cuidé a mamá.

No era lo que Kotetsu había esperado escuchar, mas asintió sin dejar de sonreír.

—Estoy seguro de que ella se alegró. Usted siempre trabaja tanto que imagino que no se ven m-...

—Lo dudo. —Petrov reanudó su andar, esta vez moviéndose con más rapidez y con una clara tensión que también fue obvia en la forma en la que apretó el vaso en su mano y en su brusca pregunta—: ¿Algo más que quiera saber?

Meses atrás, tal tono habría amedrentado a Kotetsu y lo habría convencido de que era hora de decir adiós de una forma muy educada y escapar antes de ganarse la enemistad del juez. Ahora, sin embargo, Kotetsu se encontró más tranquilo de lo que había creído posible, aunque curioso y algo preocupado.

¿Qué había arruinado el humor de Petrov?

—Muchas cosas. —Kotetsu se encogió de hombros—. Por ejemplo...

—No —interrumpió Petrov, tajante, y Kotetsu hizo un mohín.

—Pensé que tenía permiso.

—Pensé —replicó Petrov, ralentizando un poco su paso y mirándolo de soslayo con recelo— que no buscaba nada.

Kotetsu tuvo que fijar su vista en la calle y su ausencia de peatones, pues la mirada de Petrov le recordaba la intensidad que había visto esa noche ya semanas atrás, con una mesa entre ellos y las posibilidades vibrando en el aire pese a que se suponía que era un acto.

Y ahora era diferente.

No se trataba simplemente de lidiar con las consecuencias, se trataba de que un impulso y algo más eran cosas diferentes y aun si la idea de llegar a conocer mejor a Petrov era inesperadamente atractiva, Kotetsu sabía reconocer que eso no era lo mismo a querer algo más.

—No lo hago, pero...

¿Cómo explicarlo? No era como si siquiera hablar de Tomoe en primer lugar o de su vida y esa era una buena señal de que no, realmente no buscaba nada.

—Pero... —repitió Petrov en voz baja—. Ese pero es mutuo.

El que pareciesen tener eso en común era algo en lo que, quizás, era mejor no pensar. Kotetsu, de hecho, prefirió beber su café e ignorar que todavía estaba demasiado caliente mientras continuaron caminando en silencio.

Por una vez Kotetsu no sentía ninguna necesidad de romperlo y aunque no resistió a la tentación de ver en dirección de Petrov, el descubrirlo pensativo y serio lo convenció de apartar su vista.

Lo mejor era no ahondar en nada.

Kotetsu solo se decidió a hablar una vez la torre de la justicia fue visible a solo unas cuadras de distancia, consciente de que era hora de irse y dejar que Petrov volviese a su vida.

—También debería ir a trabajar... —comentó Kotetsu, aprovechando que un nuevo semáforo los había obligado a pausar su camino y eso le daba la oportunidad de dar media vuelta e irse, pues acompañar a Petrov hasta la torre no tenía sentido—. ¿Supongo que lo veré en... las fiestas de Hero TV?

—O en la corte. —Que Petrov contestase de inmediato y con un deje en su voz que casi lo hacía sonar como si estuviese haciendo una broma fue un alivio, aunque eso no impidió que Kotetsu hiciese una mueca.

—Eso no. No es como si pueda hablar con usted en la corte. —Apenas Petrov frunció el ceño y abrió su boca, sin duda para reprenderlo, Kotetsu alzó la mano que no estaba sosteniendo su café, mostrando su palma para aplacarlo y así tener un momento para aclarar el malentendido—. Hablar. Solo hablar. Y prefiero eso a recibir una sentencia.

—Puedo ver su punto —dijo Petrov e incluso curvó un poco sus labios.

Fue fácil despedirse después de eso, tal como lo fue hacer caso omiso a las quejas que recibió de Bunny por llegar unos minutos tarde.

Un peso había desaparecido de su espalda y ya podía decir que no necesitaba hablar con Petrov o hacer algo por él, mas, a la vez, también ansiaba su próximo encuentro.

Y no planeaba pensar en eso, era más fácil aceptarlo y alegrarse de que ya estaba todo bien y lo que pasaría después, bueno, no era como si pudiese predecirlo.


End file.
